Most Forbidden Love
by Mizz-Incezt
Summary: "It is not the love that is forbidden; It is the love that makes us do forbidden things"-Anonymous. Follow the tale of two twins as they felt intimacy during infancy; As they fell in love during adolescence; As those promises they vowed shattered when they grew old and part ways and Lastly, As that broken love started to fix its way again between the twins. Apollo/Artemis. Twincest
1. The End

_**The Most Forbidden Love**_

_"Endings are beginnings, And beginnings are ours to turn into something good."-Elizabeth Chandler_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Artemis!" I heard someone called from behind, I know who he is. He's the man who made me happy and will still continue on making me feel special. I turned my head around to see his sky blue eyes staring at me with love and adoration. It's still the same eyes I always fell in love with.

He walked to me and reached to get my hand. He brushes it with his warm and gentle hands. He planted a kiss on the back of my hand, Making me blush furiously, The effects never changed. Even after years and years have passed.

"I love your hands, They're so soft, So gentle." He murmured, brushing his thumbs to the knuckles of my hand. He always do this, But I did not complain, It makes him happy. What makes him happy makes me happy too. His smile makes my sides tingle with happiness, I never ever wanted to see him sad or in despair because it was like my world was clothed with darkness with him so sad and gloomy.

We're in a meadow, He and I alone in this place. This is where we always meet. Where the secrecy happens, Where the deceit starts. He was forbidden I know but haven't we always want for things which we cannot attain? Weren't we hoping for things that are unattainable to be ours? Haven't we always do things that we were not supposed to do?

He was a distant dream at first. I made the decision of staying pure but I always knew deep in my heart that if it's him who is loving me I'll always abandon the oath I made to not fall for anybody. I love him truly, It was never lust nor sexual need. He reciprocated the same feelings I have for him. And it made me burst with joy when I knew he did.

There are a lot of suffering that happened between us a long time ago but those wounds are now healed. Time healed and this love mend the scars that we made at each other's hearts. I never thought that 'us' would be surviving through all these years, I never thought he would abandon everything for me. But he did that, And it just made me fall for him deeper than I would've expected.

He lead me to lie at the grass with him, His hands leading me. I followed, I sat beside him and grasped his hand that has been holding mine since like forever. We both gazed at the sky, The sky that belonged to us once, The Sky that we both lived at. The sky were we grew up who we are now and the sky where all of our feelings started to grow and aflame.

I am Artemis, I once believed that Love is a futile thing. That I would never ever fall in love with anybody. I believe that Love makes you do crazy things that would be full of folly and idiocy. I was once a goddess, But I never regretted that I abandoned it. He and I knew that the decision we both made, Will make us more happy in the future.

I fell in love with him, Someone who is forbidden, Someone I must never ever reach. He is Apollo, My brother, The one the I fell in love with. The one that I thought will never see me. But destiny took its toll on us and made this love stronger than it would ever seem. He was once a God, An Olympian like me but both he and I will just take this life that we are living than to be apart and have all the luxuries we needed. He's more than the luxurious things I have ever seen, He cannot be priced. He never matched the thousands of jewelries that Hephaestus gave to Aphrodite. He's not a thing to be priced because my love for him is priceless.

"I'd rather die than stay on a place without a connection with you." He said, Looking at the peaceful sky. I stared at where his gaze went to. Up on the sky is Olympus, Where the most holy and powerful beings live, Where all riches that cannot be found down here at Earth exists. And we all abandoned that.

"I feel the same." I started, "Because not having you in my grasp is just like dying. It's better to die with I living with you than to live for an eternity not seeing you." I said, Still gazing at the sky, Our hands still intertwined. I felt him took our hands that were never letting go of each other. He reached something from his back and took out a simple silver metallic ring. He placed it on my ring finger and it suited perfectly.

"Before everyone found out about our relationship, I asked Hephaestus to forge me a silver ring." Apollo said, I only now noticed that he was wearing the same model of ring in his left hand. But instead of silver, It was gold. I smiled genuinely at him. Words cannot express what I am feeling, How happy I am. I even felt a tear escape my luricant eyes.

"Now, Don't cry. Didn't we promise to each other that we'll always be happy? Are you sad...?" He turned his face to me, Wiping the tear that fell down to my cheek. No, I'm not sad. I'm happy, These tears...Mean Joy, Not pain nor sadness. I just can't believe it, After all these years. Finally, I'm free, We're both free. There is the past, But it won't ever pull us again from the present. We don't care now on what happened years ago, The present is what matters.

"No...I'm just happy. I'm so so happy, Apollo, I-" My words started to come out as sobs, I couldn't help it. The feeling of happiness was overflowing within me. He placed his finger on top of my lips to stop my lips from speaking more. Instead, He gently put his lips on top of mine and at the same time caressing both of my cheeks wiping my overflowing tears, My overflowing happiness.

"I know, Now, now, You shouldn't be crying. Smile. This time is the time to be happy not crying." He leaned back and said those words, I don't care if I don't have forever to live. Because with him, Forever is what I feel. Every moment and second was not wasted. Decisions that we have made are not useless. Let the other minor Gods judge us, We don't care they don't know what we feel for each other. They know nothing of a single thing of love.

To them, Love is lust. Love is Sex. That what is also I thought at first. But then, I and Apollo proved myself wrong. True Love is far from physical intimacy, Far from lust, Far from sexual pleasures that they experience. I may sound different from what I used to be. But love isn't silly, It was us who is silly for falling into their traps. Love is crazy, It changes people. Makes wise people turn into fools and fools turn into wise men.

Apollo stood up and gave his hand out for me to reach, I held it and he pulled me up, standing. For a moment, I was frozen again by his eyes. It was so entrancing, enchanting and enticing. Well, That's all the same. He snaked his hand to my waist and for like a billion times, I blushed.

"Come on, Let's break another rule." He said, Yes, We've broken many rules. Many oaths swore under Styx have we broken. A grimaced formed in my face appeared. I know what rule will we break tonight. We'll marry with or without Hera watching us and blessing our marriage. We don't care. We've been breaking rules since time. Rules are meant to be broken right?

Together, Both he and I walked, Our hands intertwined, Just like our hearts too.

Once again, I'm Artemis and this is Apollo, My twin brother, My love.

And this is our story.

* * *

**Yay! New ApolloXArtemis story! Guys, I deleted my story 'Untitled' and this is the story that I replaced it with. Hope you like it, Reviews are like cookies to Authors, they give us energy. **

**~cutedivaprincess**


	2. The Life

**_Most Forbidden Love _**

* * *

_"All things truly wicked start from innocence"-Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

It started with a promise.

The promise of forever. That's where my infatuation with him started. All I thought that it was mere infatuation but it ended up into being a dangerous love I held for him. This tale started where the world still doesn't know us. When we still don't know what we are. When the world only revolves between me, my brother and mother.

Delos is the island where my brother and I are living in. It is a wonder to me and my brother on why are we the only people living here. And why there are times where my mother appears and disappears so fastly. Many strange things happen here. And whenever I ask mother she won't respond to me or always change the subject that we are talking about. We don't know anything but I'm sure soon Mother will tell us what is happening.

The shores of Delos were nice to see, But I prefer forests than seas. Apollo and I are in the sands, Looking for seashells. The seashells in here are fascinating, It looks like jewels (which I haven't seen what looked like) It is shiny and strong. It doesn't break easily. It was always like that everyday, New kinds of shell would show up every morning. The waves from afar brought it in here.

There are so many things I wanted to learn. To know. I know Mother has been hiding secrets from us but why won't she tell us? The world is amazing and fascinating. That makes me wonder, Who made all of this? What is above those skies? What will you see in the depths of the sea? Are there treasures in there? Are people living there?

As my mind continue to ask, I did not notice that I was standing up and was making my way to the sea. I sat at the sand and let my feet reach the flowing little waves to tickle my feet. The feeling of it is so cooling and soothing. I felt my brother sat beside me. Doing the same thing I did. Letting the ripples of wave to reach his toes.

It was a moment of silence, Apollo and I weren't the people who talk much. Because we both know what each eye contact mean, What each gesture to each other means. Maybe it is a thing about twins we just understand each other so much that we don't need to speak. We only talk to each other if needed or wanted.

The sun was delving into the sea, It was another wonder to me. What happens to the sun if it dived to the sea? Will its heat diminish? And where did the moon come from? Where does it rise? Who rises it? But even if I continue to ask, No one will answer me. Apollo doesn't have the answers. Mother won't tell me the truth. So I am left to wait and wonder where these wonders of the world were made from.

I felt my hand being grasped by another. I turned my head to Apollo who just genuinely smiled at me. It always happen, Our hands always found its way to each other. Sometimes, I am the first to hold his' and there are times where he's the first to hold mine.

My brother is a sight to behold. Locks of shiny golden hair and blue eyes that has the color of skies. He looks like the day, Bright and Light. He was like the personification of the day itself! With his gleaming smile and humorous personality. After all the day is where all of the happiness happen while at the night, All of the mysteries and secrets happen.

Speaking of the night, Just as Apollo is the day, I have a striking resemblance with the nature of night. Midnight Blue eyes that is just like the starry night sky. Pale porcelain skin that has the near shade of the moon. Apollo once said that on the outside I look mysterious but all of those mysteries will be revealed if they will be brave enough to seek it. Just like the night, The Night at first is scary but if we are brave enough to see what happens in the night then we will know all the things that happen during the time of secrecy and deceit.

The Moon started to appear at the darkening color of the sky. The sky has lost its brightness for the sun has disappeared to the depths of the ocean just to return once again in the morning. It is like a cycle. Just as the sun appears, The moon disappears. Vice versa.

The moon is beautiful for me, Serene and Graceful as it looks to me. It is the only light in the midst of darkness. Like a hope in the middle of despair and problems. Apollo said he likes it too, He never liked the dark so with the moon lighting up the sky, The scary feeling that he has lifts away. I feel what he feels, Especially if it those feelings are so strong. We have an empathy link with each other. We sense what the other feels. A reason why I knew he was scared of the dark.

I know that soon Apollo will be begging me to come home now. Mother doesn't like us being outside in the dark-so does he. But I found it strange that I like this darkness. I like this kind of nature. I found the day too much bright for me. But if the night has the moon, I've always liked this scenery.

"Come on, Artemis, It's getting dark." Just as what I have thought, He stood up and offered his hand to me. Which I took with a smile. Mother told Apollo to always be a gentleman to women. I stood up and he started to lead us home but before I let myself to be carried away by him. I stopped. The sea seemed to shine with the moon reflecting on it.

Somehow it draw me near to it.

Like a magnet to a piece of metal, I became attracted to the sea. I started to walk to the sea again ignoring my brother's protests and claims. I felt the cold sea water to reach up my legs. I was staring at nothing but the sea, I did not know why have I been drawn to it. I was hypnotized by the mere reflection of the moon to the sea.

"Artemis" I heard someone whispered, I knew it was not a shout nor it came from Apollo. I turned my head behind to see who it was but as just as I turned back, I saw nothing.

Literally nothing.

It was dark, Abyss met my eyes. I was starting to get scared, Apollo is not here. Neither could I see the moon around here. My eyes could not decipher a thing and all I could feel is the cold liquid pooling over my legs. It was also starting to get cold but I wonder, If I am in a place of nothing, then where did the wind came from?

Consciously, I placed my arms around myself, To cover myself from the cold harsh winds I'm receiving. But at the same time I started to hear his voice. A voice of a man. Deep yet loud, I would've guess that he is surrounding me.

"Artemis" He called again, My head turned around everywhere but what could I see when there is nothing in here? I know there are a lot of questions that my mother doesn't answer to me but I wanted to ask. Hoping that he's not like mother who doesn't answer my wonders and questions.

"Who are you?" I asked, Aloud and clear. But inside me, I was shivering with fear. He is unknown. And people tends to fear the unknown, just like me. I hate not knowing anything. Mother keeps secrets from me, And that is another thing I hate because I don't what kind of secret is she hiding.

"You want to know your mother's secrets?" The voice asked, I nodded but will he see it? I heard some chuckling. Is he watching me? Is he reading my mind? How can people read minds?

"You are not ordinary. You and your brother are not the people who you think you two are." He said, leaving hanging sentences. It started to get on my nerves. Why won't he just tell it to me straight? But what is the correct question I should ask? Should I ask who are we or what are we? I went for the most relevant question my mind could think.

"Then, Who are we?" I asked, placing my clenched hand to my heart. Who is this man? Why couldn't I see him? Why does he know who we are? And how did I get in here? My head started to ache a bit, Many questions filled my mind. I placed my hand to my forehead, Hoping to ease the pain.

"Correction, Niece, What are you?" He asked, Is he hoping for me to answer that question when a lot of questions are flooding my mind? Is he insane?! If he can read my mind I'm sure he knows that I do not know anything about me or this world. My mind was feeble for these things. I also took notice that he called me his niece. But all I could remember that Mother never had a boy sibling. She only told me of her sister, Asteria.

Perhaps, He is the brother of my Father.

I never knew my Father. Mother won't tell us. Even on how many times Apollo and I nag our mother about it. She won't tell any single word about it.

"What am I?" I whispered, My headache started to worsen. Like someone was wanting to get in. I closed my eyes and winced at the pain in my head. Never have I felt pain any like this. I started clutching my head. This is making me crazy. I started to see scenes. Me being in the sea as where I am before everything turned dark.

I know that any second now this pain will overtake and I will dwell into the darkness of being unconscious. But before I fell, I heard his answer to my question.

"You two are Gods. The Highest of beings living at Earth."

Then, I let myself to be slipped away by my pain.

* * *

**This is kinda the intro guys. Yes, They don't know they are Gods. Mother Leto hid it. Next Chapter is in Leto's P.O.V. Constructive criticism please and reviews too.**

**Question of the Chapter: Why are you reading this?**

**The one who can give me the best answer will have the next chapter dedicated to him/her. **

**Thanks for the reviews Guest and GoddessofMarriage-Hera! Don't worry Apollo/Artemis fluff will come soon. Patience, This is just the start.**

**Updates are on weekends.**

**~cutedivaprincess**


	3. The Mother

_**Most Forbidden Love**_

_"A picture is a secret about a secret, The more it tells you the less you know."-Diane Arbus_

* * *

Leto never liked this feeling.

Leto has always keep her tabs around her twins. She wanted her twins to be innocent as long as they can. She knew that her twins are starting to wonder about things. Lately, Artemis has been asking trivial things. Such as 'Is there any other island than Delos?' 'What is above those skies?' and lastly, the question that Leto would always ignore is.

'Who is my father?'

Many times have her twins asked that. Never have she answered one. She doesn't want her children to be tainted by the sins that their Father was doing. After all, their children are a product of a sin. They were never meant to be alive. Hera has been devising and proceeding to her plans of harming Leto. But Leto always found a way out through those hardships that she knew Hera gave.

Leto feels that she deserves it. Leto and Hera were once great friends. But that was just a long time ago. Now, that she has sired Zeus' twins, she became an enemy to her friend's eyes. She kept thinking that it was her fault because she gave in to the seductions that Zeus have been giving her. Because she betrayed a friend and fell to those forbidden traps that she should have avoided.

But Zeus was very undeniable, Leto admitted. With those simple whispers and caresses to her body she felt forever in every word of it. But she also knew it was a lie. So Leto kept asking herself, why did she still believed in all those lies? Was it love, perhaps? Leto shook her head, No, Love is futile, foolish thing to think. She never believed in love. Nor does she care about it.

In the midst of her cooking dinner for her twins. She then felt a wave of power hit her. She dropped the glass that she was holding. It crashed as it met the ground but Leto did not care. She snapped her head to the window to see that it was already dark. She didn't even notice that it was dark atfirst!

She knew one of her children is in danger. By guessing that aura of power she felt. Someone powerful came. A God. And Gods are dangerous, she thought. She doesn't want the innocence of her children to be lifted away. She doesn't want burdens to be placed on the shoulders of her twins. They're too young. She still want her children to stay with her and talk and learn from her. Not to be taken away from her.

She kept all the knowledge about their heritage and family hidden from her twins. She knew that once they know about it, They would say their farewell to their mother and be the people (or God) that they should be. She just doesn't want to be apart from them...Yet. She'll tell it to them but today's time is still too early.

With a stare from her stagnant royal blue eyes to the broken glass. The pieces of it moved by itself and became a whole fixed glass that was as it before. All Gods and Titans have the power to will things with their mind. And soon maybe her children can do more powerful than fixing a broken glass.

She hastily opened the door to get out of her house and ran to the shores. That is where the twins always are. Each time they came home, new set of shells would be displayed at the interior of their house. Leto knew it was Poseidon who was giving it to them. Poseidon's way of acknowledging the new born twin Gods.

As she have stopped her feet to see the sea, She saw her precious twin children. Apollo was shaking his sister. Artemis seemed to be in a trance. She won't move, Apollo kept shouting in worry. But Leto was a bit brave on using her powers because she knew that she was far and Apollo wouldn't see her doing it.

Her eyes glowed into a bright shade of blue sapphire. She focused her powers to Artemis. She tried reading Artemis' mind but was unsuccessful for the first time in her life. She has been reading her son and daughter's thoughts without them knowing or even permission to see it. Besides, The twins still haven't known how to block their thoughts from other Gods. Leto was more scared than before. Never in her entire immortality have she encountered a problem like this. Never has she experienced that she couldn't read one of her children's thoughts.

Then, The answer hit to her like a graze of Zeus' bolt to her shoulder. Someone was inside Artemis' mind! Someone was talking to Artemis using the sphere of her mind. A reason why she can't reach her daughter's mind is that it being blocked because a God or a Deity was having a conversation with her through her mind.

She started to guess on whoever is that God who just dared to enter Artemis' mind. She looked up at the sky, It wasn't cloudy. So Zeus was out of the choices. And who would want to see her children anyway? She took another glance to Apollo, who was shaking his sister madly and to Artemis who seemed like out of this world.

She noticed that they're in the sea. The sea water have reached up to their small legs. And Artemis was staring at the sea. One God hit her mind, of course the reason why the aura that she felt awhile ago was extremely powerful is because one the Big Three was talking to her child! That's why the barrier to Artemis' mind is very strong and hard to break.

But still she has to break that barrier! She need to have a talk with Poseidon later. Using all the amount of her power, she concentrated her mind harder than before to Artemis. And soon she could see Artemis fainting at Apollo's arms who was panicking right now at the sight of her sister knocked out.

Leto started to walk near to the twins. And this time, Apollo saw her. His eyes widened but not at the sight of Leto, because of the worry about his twin who fainted without any explanation at all. But Leto's expression were just nonchalant as it is. She gestured for Apollo to come near to her. Apollo scooped up the body of his sleeping/unconscious sister and walked his way to his mother.

Leto put a hand over Artemis' forehead. Her calculations are right. Her plan has worked. She broke the barrier that Poseidon was having during his conversation with Artemis. And of course it came with a price. After Leto has broken the barrier it means two Gods are now in her sphere of mind. And that has made Artemis unconscious. Having two Gods at one mind can be exhausting. Let alone a Big Three and A Titan.

All in all, Leto was expecting for Artemis to faint. That's why she was not surprised or whatever when Artemis fainted. She once again tried to read the mind of her daughter. There are no blocks or barriers now but as she read it, it was blank. Just as again as she expected. Artemis was sleeping. Therefore, her mind have no running thoughts at all.

But then as she was reading her mind, She caught a glimpse of her daughter's memory. It was only one sentence yet it made Leto scared to Tartarus where her Father is.

_"You two are Gods, The Highest of beings living at Earth."_

She quickly took out her hand that was in Artemis' forehead. Someone had just revealed to them to what they are. Someone had just taken the innocence of her daughter. On maternal instincts, she looked at Apollo and bid him to take his sister to their Home. Which Apollo did with a bit of reluctance by the way his mother acted when she placed her hand to Artemis' forehead.

After Leto was sure that her twins were already at their house, she dared to step her bare feet to the cold pools of sea water. She even felt a bit of shock as her toes touched the ripples of the sea. She took a sigh and look at the sea which she admit has a very picturesque scenery having the moon reflecting its light to the sea.

"Poseidon" She called, she knew he was still here. She knew that Poseidon hasn't left yet. She just needs to make him appear before her. Which she did successfully after the sentence that she said on the moment of the pregnant pause she made.

"We need to talk."

As soon as the final word slipped out of her lips, a man with glowing sea green eyes and gleaming jet black hair appeared before her. He was tall and has a bulky structure like his brother, Zeus. Leto observed that. But now is not the time to observe a God's physical appearance. This is the time to talk about what happened moments ago, she thought.

"Ah, Leto, How long has it been since our deal?" Poseidon asked, with a playful smirk gracing his lips as he spoke. Leto froze by the choice of words that Poseidon have said. She almost forgot the deal that they made. Almost. It wasn't like a deal that he gives something for an exchange, No-It was more like a give with nothing to receive from her. She wondered, Why did he call it a deal?

"As I've remembered, A deal wasn't formed between us." Leto said with a hint of sarcasm behind those gentle tones she emitted. As of now, they were playing. The game of obliviousness and pretentious deceptions. No one admits what they really wanted to say in front of the other. But they know soon enough that they will say what they needed to say.

"Ah, I should've corrected myself, Let me ask you again, Leto, How long has it been since I have lead you to this island to birth your twins?" Poseidon asked with straighforwardness. Leto finds this as a waste of time so finally with the straightforward face that he has, she spit out the words that she's been wanting to say to him.

"I know what you did." Leto stated, Every word dripping venom. The change of subject was still oblivious to Poseidon. He was still playing yet the other gamer already left. His playful eyes then turned into serious ones. Now, is the time to be serious. Now, is the time to have answers to the unasked questions.

"You cannot keep them forever! Those twins are powerful Leto! I have felt it! And soon other Gods will feel their overpowering presence!" Poseidon said, eyebrows furrowing from the irritation that he's getting from Leto. Leto's eyes widened, No, don't take away my twins from me, She thought. After all of the hard things she has done for her children to be not wary of who they are. It just disappeared with one mere sentence to her child.

"Why?! All I've wanted was to keep them from harm?! I've done nothing wrong with them! Why take them away from me?!" Leto shouted, Stomping the sea pool she has been standing on. Droplets of water dripped to her dress.

At the same time, droplets of tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes.

"Nothing wrong? Leto! You've been lying to them since they were born! Not telling them that they are Gods! Or even let alone know who their father is!" Poseidon shouted, with the same level of voice that Leto used. The waves of the sea got harder and a bit bigger. Leto could feel it, the Sea's sudden strength of wave, the sea's sudden respond to the feelings of its master.

"I just wanted to keep them away from this sinful tainted world of Gods..." Leto whispered, clasping her cold pale hands at her heart. Avoiding the wondering stare of Poseidon's sea green eyes. More tears pricked out from her eyes. One thing her she only wish: For her children to stay with her forever. What joy did it brought to her when she spent the first day with her twins. She wanted to keep them forever at her hands.

"It's inevitable. Zeus will come here in a few days to meet them." Poseidon said and disappeared in a blue shimmer of dust. Leto's sobs became louder than before.

Her twins...

Her beloved twins...

Will soon be leaving from her grasp.

* * *

**Guys..Thanks for the reviews! I am so happy! I know I made a lot of mistakes with the grammar. So sorry. I'm not an expert to this kind of writing. I usually write in a casual and modern way. So sorry! Thanks for the constructive criticisms! Helps me learn and realize my mistakes. **

**Be warned, If I make things too fast it all has a reason why. (You'll see it in the next chapter.)**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**

**~cutedivaprincess**


	4. The Kiss

_**Most Forbidden Love**_

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous"-Ingrid Bergman_

* * *

I was a lucid dreamer.

I know I am in a dream. And I know what was the last thing that happened. I fainted. I knew. But this is a dream. Why won't I woke up yet? What is happening right now? Someone take me away from this madness. I just wanted to go back to Apollo and my Mother. I thought when I fell asleep that soon when I open my eyes again, I will see Apollo and mother at my range of sight. But why have I woken up to this place again?

The dream was just like the abyss where I have been placed awhile ago. It was dark. But there were people in here right now. Three people to be exact. They're women judging by their slim figures. Beautiful. Enchanting. And enticing. But all of them have cloaks that were covering their faces. And beneath those faces, all I could see were pairs of blue, green, and red glowing eyes. Their cloaks were black as if they were a part of this darkness.

But then I noticed something have changed in me. I looked at myself and felt like I have grown taller. I took a glance again at the three women who were in front of me but instead of seeing three pairs of glowing eyes what I saw in front of me was a mirror. And I saw myself in it.

I am a very much older version of myself in my reflection. My height has increased just as up to my mother. A silver bow and a quiver of arrows were strapped along my body. My hair has gotten longer now but at this form, It was tied up in a curly bun. I was wearing a dress that reached up to my knees. This was a first. As I have heard from my mother, dresses of women were supposed to be at our feet's length not in the knees, nor any higher than that.

Beside me are two fluffy grey colored animals. They are big and both of them looks dangerous. One of them have some black fur covering around its body, But still, you could see the grey fur that was the main color of them. This one looks highly dangerous not like the other that looks like you could tame it. This black and grey fur animal has Silver eyes that shone brightly because of the black fur covering it.

The other one looks gentle yet it still has the aura of danger in it. Golden piercing eyes that could think that they were burning you. The fur of the animal mainly looked grey but if you observed it closely, Silver fur is also covering its body. Together the two animals were total opposites but they complimented each other which reminds me of Apollo and I.

With a blink of an eye, My reflection at the mirror changed. The animals are still beside me, But now I am wearing a different dress. This tunic is long now, The appropriate size of a dress for a woman. It has the color of silver and has a silky texture, I noticed as I touch this dress. A crown was placed on top of my head and instead of my hair being in a bun like the picture before it was flowing freely. The crown was strange because it is a simple circlet but in the middle, three moons could be seen on it. Waxing moon, Full moon and Waning moon.

I noticed too that I emit an aura that was very different but my further observations were disturbed when I heard three voices which I assumed came from the three women I just saw today. They were mumbling, whispering. I looked around at the abyss but I laughed mentally. What would I look at when there is nothing in here? I turned my gaze back again at the mirror but to my surprise again it was gone. I also felt myself shrinking. As if, I have gone back to my original size.

The three women appeared again in front of me, replacing the mirror that was supposed to be in front. But now they are carrying something. A thread. A white thread that outstands the darkness in this dark abyss. The first woman held it, Then pulled the thread, It became longer than it was as before. She tugged it to be longer and longer then passed the lead of the thread to the next person but before the second person has totally gotten the start of the thread she spoke.

"Artemis, Daughter of Leto and Zeus, Twin sister of Apollo"

The second woman got the thread, she did what the first woman did, Tugged it longer and longer so it could reach the third person but once again before the third woman grabbed the long thread she looked at me with her green glowing emerald eyes.

" Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Wild animals, Wilderness, Childbirth, Chastity, Forests, Hills, Archery and the Moon. Protector of Young Girls, Bringing and Relieving disease in women. Artemis of the Wildland, Mistress of Animals."

So the man that told me I am a goddess has been confirmed. Will these be soon my domain? Is these are the things that I will be the goddess of? What are they doing? The third woman got the lead of the thread, All of them are holding the long thread now. Then she took out a scissor and placed it on top of the thread. Involuntarily, I shouted.

"Don't!"

I felt that the thread was mine, That if they cut it I will die. But who are they anyway? Not heeding to my protest, They cut the thread, I felt a wince inside me. I knew it, That thread is connected to me. But I did not die, Nor did the thread split in half. Instead, It glowed and shone brightly. I saw their gleaming smiles behind their covered faces. They were grinning I knew and before I wake up to reality, The last woman spoke her sayings.

_**"Artemis, Mistress of the Sun, The future's Chatelain and The Loyal lover of the Truth."**_

* * *

I woke up with two warm hands clasping mine.

It was warm, Full of energy. It was like the thing that woke me from my sleep. I felt that it was electrocuting me but at the same time giving me energy. My eyes fluttered open to reveal two orbs of blue eyes staring into me with full of worry and panic. His hands were still clasping mine.

I looked around to see that we were already at our room at Delos. The last thing I remember was the abyss that I came from. Those words that they said were imprinted on me. We're Gods. Yet Mother didn't even tell us. Was this the secret that she's been hiding from us? What is she? Is she even a God?

My thoughts were disturbed when Apollo pulled me to a sudden embrace, Which I yelped because of surprise. I could hear his heartbeat so fast. He was so warm, I continue to wonder again. When my hands are cold why are his so warm? He was like my miniature sun. Giving me heat closely and wonderfully. I felt him started brushing my hair in my back with his bare hands.

"Gods, Artemis, I am so worried for you! What happened? Why did you suddenly faint? I thought you will leave me, I-" I cut him off by breaking the warm embrace that I wanted to keep longer. I stared at his eyes, It has another twinkle on it. The twinkle of confusion. But again, I felt his anxiety over what happened. The empathy link is the thing that makes me feel what his feelings were. And that is Anxiousness.

I placed my hand over his fastly beating heart. It was so fast. The same speed when a person is nervous or excited. I know he was a bit surprised by what I am doing but instead of him looking at where I placed my hand., He just kept staring deeply into my eyes. I chuckled and smiled at him. Telling him that I am alright.

"Calm Down, Look, Your heart beats so fast now-" But this time I was the one who was taken aback, He suddenly pinned me to the bed. This time, My heartbeat matches his, So fast like the horses that keep galloping around a spacious field. His face was mere inches into mine. I felt myself blush at the thought. Why am I acting like this? His hands locking on my wrists. What is he doing? I panicked. His eyes so furious. What have I done? I just lost consciousness and now he's acting like he's been chased by a thousand horses.

But the fact that his lips were just so near to mine cannot escape my mind. As I looked at him, Everything changed. I felt an impulse within me. Awhile ago he was just my brother who was over dramatically worried for me but now...He's a man who was pinning me to bed and his eyes were directed straight at me. Those eyes...They have something, Something that made act something that was not very rational at this state. Even if you ask me why I did it, I can't give you the answer because I, myself, do not even know why I did it. This is what happened,

I managed to free my wrists from and my hands automatically went up to his hair. He didn't notice that one, He was furious, As I have said. But he ranted on me.

"Calm Down?! After what you have just went through? You ask me to calm down?! Gods! Artemis! You just went to the sea and froze then fell into unconsciouness! How am I suppose to calm-"

It was irrational, I know.

But I cut off his rant.

By a kiss on those sweet tender lips of his.

* * *

**Sorry. If I have so many grammatical mistakes. I know it was fast. But there is a reason why I am making everything fast. These chapters were more like the intro of the story, The real story will begin on around chapter 8. Pretty long eii?**

**Reviews. I need those. Anyway, A shout out to liquidmoon for checking my grammatical errors! At least I would've known them. A teacher once said: "In writing, people could only improve; not degrade in their writing skills"**

**~cutedivaprincess**


	5. The Truth

_**Most Forbidden Love**_

_"I kiss your extended fingers, In that instant an impulse runs through my spine"-Kagamine Len, Adolescence_

* * *

Apollo did not know what to do.

He just couldn't process or believe what was happening. Here his sister was, kissing him fully on the lips. Sure, They have shared kisses before they went to sleep but it was only a peck and mostly it was on the cheeks and forehead. Rarely on the lips. He did not know why his sister was doing this nor where did his sister get the impulse to kiss him. It was like a while ago he was angry with her because she thought that her, losing consciousness, was not a big deal.

But now, All of those anger and tension were washed away as she, Artemis, His sister, His twin. Collided those soft luscious lips of her to his.

This was a different kiss like the others. The others were just a peck and doesn't last five seconds but this kiss...felt like longer and felt like forever. This feeling scared Apollo, There was something new from this kiss besides that Artemis kept her lips at his. He felt electricity jolted up to his spine as soon as their lips connected. It was a new and foreign feeling but somehow Apollo felt that this feeling was dangerous. That, He should avoid this.

But, Gods forbid! At this moment he felt that forbidden feeling, he felt that this was right. Was it right kissing your sister? And feeling some electricity flow at his veins? He had never felt anything like this with a kiss before but he also never have a lips on top of his for this longer. Apollo kept wondering, What did he do that made Artemis do this? Where was all the anger that I am throwing at her awhile ago? Why wasn't she pulling away?

_And why wasn't he pulling away?_

Both of them are waiting, Waiting for the other to break this spell. This lock in their lips. But it seems like waiting for the other will take much longer as they expected because the kiss only broke when both of them heard the door of their room creaked and there revealed their mother. They quickly disentangled themselves, Cheeks burning furiously, Eyes avoiding each other's glances, Them fixing their clothes as if showing some modesty to their mother who just saw them in a tight lip-lock. Both lost at their own pool of confusing questions.

But even if their mother just saw him, Apollo, On top of his sister and were both kissing each other. Apollo noticed that their mother did not freak out as what he was expecting to. If Apollo saw two people kissing when he just opened the door, He would freak out. He noticed how his mother looked at he and his twin with eyes warily. It was as if she was observing both of them. It was like something has changed. But as much as Apollo wanted to look at his sister and see what his mother have been looking at them. He cannot. The memories of him and his sister kissing were playing repeatedly at his head.

"You two have grown again. Five inches." Their mother said, Apollo looked consciously over himself. Yes, both of them are growing so fast but their mother said that it was pretty normal for them to grow so fast. Not to mention everyday. He sometimes found it odd but he trusted his mother's words that it is normal and that he shouldn't be worried about it. But the feeling of growing up so fast feels like it is wrong to him. What kind of sorcery is happening to him and his sister? He felt that this is not normal. Never has he felt this was normal. He started to think 'Were they normal?'

"Come, We need to talk." Their mother said, Apollo, for the first time, Felt scared of his mother. He heard something different from the way her mother spoke. Something Forbidden. Something Dangerous. It chilled him. Was his mother angry? For what reason? To stay up late at the outside when she strictly advised on to go Home whenever it is dark outside? Because she saw him on top of his sister? Apollo shook his thoughts. No. His mother was not angry. Nor upset. He didn't know why he stated that but a feeling in his gut told him that. But he noticed one thing: His mother was nervous but why?

Both he and his sister quietly followed their mother to the Dining hall. The three of them sat at wooden oak piece of furniture where they usually eat. But while walking Apollo glanced to his sister and he started seeing her in a new different light. He noticed how beautiful her features were. Such as her eyes, It held a twinkle beneath those starry night eyes. It helds a shine and mysteriousness in those pair of orbs. He felt lost in those eyes. Her pale smooth skin, How he expect that it was soft as it looked like. He wanted to touch this smooth skin of hers. To memorize every trace of her body. He wants to own it. He doesn't like the thought of other men touching her. Because she was his'.

He noticed the dark tresses at the end of her hair. It had become longer again just as they're height have grown. He wanted to comb her hair using his fingers. To inhale the intoxicating scent of it. Honeys and Blossoms. The scent that his sister's hair has. He then panicked, What has been going on around him? Why was he acting like this? This was the first time he felt it. The feeling of your heart beating rapidly, The feeling of being frozen at the mere sight of someone. Why was he noticing different things about his sister? Why had she become so suddenly beautiful at his eyes?

"Apollo, Artemis, I need to tell you two something." Leto started, Apollo snapped out of his trance on the thoughts of his sister. He met the loving eyes of his mother. He started to wonder, What was she going to tell them? Was it important? The change of Leto's demeanor did not go unnoticed by him. The once gentle and calm Leto was now a serious and straightforward one. He pondered on what happened when he saw his mother on the shore. The way his mother reluctantly removed her hand on Artemis' forehead. The way she had sternly told him to leave and to get inside the house. He found it very strange.

"Have you two ever heard of Gods?" Leto slowly asked, As if picking the words right and carefully. Apollo was surprised. Why did she want to talk about Gods? His mother rarely talked about them. The only information he have is that they are the most powerful and holy beings on Earth. The one who created all of the natural things around him. But then why does his mother are now talking about Gods? He was not interested in them. Why should he be in the first place? All he care about was to live peacefully and healthy with his sister and mother.

"The Highest of beings living at Earth." Artemis answered, He noticed the sullen expression present on his sister's face. The awkwardness between the two of them have been gone for now. Only to be replaced by their mother's serious atmosphere. It also pondered him on why was the definition of Artemis about Gods are different. It was not the direct exact words their mother said to them. But again why are their mother asking them about Gods? Do they have a connection with them?

"Apollo, Artemis, Forgive me for not telling this to both of you sooner but you two are Gods."

* * *

Leto started telling them the origins of the Gods. Their heritage. They found out the difference between Titans and Gods. And that their Mother is a Titan and their Father is the King of the Gods. Apollo have now all of his questions answered. His instincts were right, The feeling of growing up so fast was clearly unnormal for them because they are not normal. The reason why his mother just answers the questions of his thoughts when he haven't spoke it aloud. Everything was clear. Clear as a crystal. The things that he had thought are impossible were now explained by his mother. How she sometimes appears and disappears without knowing. Now, He does not have to wonder anymore.

But one question still lies in his head.

"Why have you only told us now of this?" Apollo asked, Why has his mother have kept this a secret for a long time? Why had she kept everything from them from the start? Why couldn't their mother have just told them the truth when their feeble minds have started to ask her? Couldn't things have been not more complicated if she had just told them, Their children, About the truth running along their veins? Apollo did not really like Lying. It was never in his list to lie. He dislikes it so much.

Apollo did not like harboring some ill feelings for his mother but he just couldn't stop his overflowing feelings. His overflowing feelings of disappointment. It was inevitable, He knew. Trying to stop this feeling would be useless. He also knew that his sister was now also feeling his strong feelings of hatred. He felt Artemis' hand to be laying on top of his. It was a calming act between the two of them but Apollo knows more. He started to feel his own feelings to be amplified. He was not the only one who is upset about this. He started to feel Artemis' feelings about this matter but she just look more calm and rational than he is. She was also disappointed in their mother who lied to them about their Father's existence.

Because when both of them asked who their Father is. Leto lied to them and said: "He's already gone." They both did not know why their Mother have to lie to them. And to think that they believed it. They believed that their Father is already dead. They believed that one sentence lie that Leto said to them. Leto, The one who gave them birth to this world. Leto, The first person who guided them. The first person they trusted (Because Apollo and Artemis didn't need trust to each other. That's how close they are). Leto, Their Mother, Lied to them.

"A-Apollo, Let me explain..." Leto apparently noticed the change on the aura of him. She reached for his hand to calm him in his growing frustration. But Apollo, For the first time, Shook those gentle hands of his mother away. He knew she was shocked. He knew she was scared. But then, He felt something at his mind. He felt something indifferently about it. Like someone was tickling his mind and searching for something. One answer hit him: His mother is reading his mind. It was just an instinct, but he knew Leto was reading his mind. That made Apollo more furious than he already was. She lied to him...No them. To him and his sister. Their own children.

"What is there to explain?" Apollo asked a bit harshly, On his own opinion. But he can't control his feelings at the moment. The thoughts of his mother lying at him and not telling him the truth kept replaying in his mind. He didn't know why was the mere sin of lying has been getting on his nerves. But The fact that the truth was hidden. He felt like betrayed.

"I-I just don't want you two to go away...And...if you two went up to Olympus...Listen, Apollo, Artemis...Olympus is not the best place for you two to live." The Twin Gods' eyes widened, How could Olympus be not the best place for them when they are Gods? Olympus should be their home since they are Gods and their Father is Zeus, The King of the Gods. So why did their mother forbid them to go? Shouldn't she be not worried because Olympus is the safest place for them?

"Why?" Apollo asked, She better have a good explanation on why Artemis and I shouldn't go to Olympus, Apollo threateningly thought in his mind. If his mother would forbid him and Artemis from going to Olympus then she must have an explanation to be worth it on not going in there. An explanation that has the worth like Artemis. Artemis to him is the most important person in the world. May he die but not Artemis. He will do anything for her. Even if she asks to betray thy mother, He will do it. Because that is what his sister wants. He's that loyal to her.

"Olympus is where other Gods and the Olympians resided. The world of the Gods is very tainted and sinful...And...When you two go up there, You two already have an enemy. Hera, Zeus' wife, Queen of the Gods. She hates you two with every fiber of her being. Because you two are illegitimate children. She will do anything for you two to be gone. For the happiness of both you two to be gone. She might even separate you two. Might let Artemis marry out of her will. Hera's anger will be directed to Artemis." Their mother explained, Both of them froze at their Mother's words. Their hands quickly found its way to each other to grasped.

To Apollo, The two sentences that he was worried about was that 'She might even separate you two' and 'Might let Artemis marry out of her will'. This was the thing about the twins: They never ever wanted to be separated. A reason why Apollo panicked when Artemis lost consciousness. They were two halves of a whole. One cannot live without the other. Its both a blessing and a curse to them. The blessing of having someone's company and happiness. And the curse of being inseparable. But a question pondered on his mind: Why was Hera's anger directed at Artemis?

"Why Hera is angry at me?" Artemis innocently asked, Apollo swore he could sleep to those soft voice of Artemis. But again, Why was he acting like this? Why does he think that Artemis was so fragile? Why did he start thinking that Artemis to him is more than a sister?

_If not sister..._

_Then what could she be to his life?_

"She's angry because you look like me, Artemis. You will remind her of me through you. That's why I don't want you two to go at Olympus." Leto said, Reaching for her daughter's hand. Artemis was kind so she did not shake his mother's hands away. Apollo looked at Artemis. His Artemis. At the same time Leto said those words Apollo sworn to the River Styx.

_'I will protect her._

_And_

_Love her forever.'_

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Love them so much. Okay answers from some reviews...Gypsy1213, Sorry for not clarifying this in the story but they are in the adolescent stage. Around 12-13, A reason why Artemis had the urge to kiss Apollo. Blame Adolescence. To the guest, Thank you for reviewing! To liquidmoon, Thanks, I'll put the tenses in mind! Oh...No, I just meant that the climax will be around at chapter 8. To another guest, Actually the mistress of the sun has a different meaning from what you thought...She's not called the Goddess of the Sun but she was called the 'mistress' of it. Remember the word: Mistress. Mistress means 'Lover' and you know who is the sun right?**

**Reviews. So I could know on what you think about this story. Thank you and sorry for grammatical errors/mistakes. Help me improve my writing with your help :)**

**Till' the next chapter, Lovelies :***

**~cutedivaprincess**


	6. The Promise

_**Most Forbidden Love**_

_"Sometimes people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway"-John Green, The Fault in Our Stars_

* * *

I was sleeping.

That is until I felt someone cuddle up behind me. Only one person would do that. I know its him. He's the only one I allowed him to do that. Now, that I am thinking about him. I remembered what happened awhile ago. The kiss. Why did I kiss him? Was it just because I was annoyed by the way he was ranting on how worried he was when I fainted? Why did I have the urge to kiss him? It was not just a peck, that is what worried me. I did not count on time on how long the kiss was but somehow it felt...

Ethereal.

It scared me. The other side of me is telling me that kissing him longer than a second was wrong but the other side of me keeps telling me that I just need to let the events flow. He's my brother, my flesh and blood. But as Mother told us about our bloodline, incest was a practical thing about Gods. Mother was a fruit of incest. Our grandparents are siblings. It was normal for us Gods to commit sins, we were above those sins. But why do I keep falling for this sin? After the kiss, I started to see him more than a brother. My hopes got high when mother told us about our heritage. When she told about siblings intermarrying. But why am I hoping anyway?

Was I hoping that he could see me more than a sister?

No.

But that answer was a whole blatant lie, I knew.

Yes.

That is the correct answer.

This feeling is new...Right now, He was hugging me from my back, locking my waist to an embrace. I know this gesture was normal for a brother and sister but why does my heart beat so fast? so loud? so unusual? I've never felt anything like this before. This feeling is...different. Was this call love? Love between a brother and sister or love between two different persons? Why am I feeling this anyway? With that kiss, all of my perspective to my brother changed. Everything changed. I now feel awkward around him. And awhile ago when our hands clasped, electricity coursed through my veins. Tell me, was this normal?

I broke the embrace from Apollo who was now sleeping peacefully behind me. He woke up from my action. I sat at the headboard of the bed while he just set his head on my lap. I couldn't sleep right now. Since he cuddled me from the back. My racing heart couldn't calm down because he was beside me. I found his golden hair to be soft, I unconsciously brushed my fingers around his hair. It was soft. So soft. I don't know if this was giving him comfort but it seems that I am the one being given comfort as I brushed my fingers around those soft golden curls.

I know Apollo. He's been beside me since we were born. He's the only man I've ever been with. And the reason why he sneaked up to my bed to have me as his pillow was because he was scared. I know that he feels safe when I'm around him. He was alone in his bed, No one to embrace him protectively when he have nightmares. Speaking of nightmares, Did he have another nightmare again? Was that the reason why he was sneaking up to my bed again?

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked, In a soft hushed voice. So our mother wouldn't hear us nor be awake just because we were talking. He nodded his head and sighed. I could feel his warm breath tickling down my thighs. Because his head was lying on my lap while I sat at the headboard of my bed. Truthfully, him, sighing on my lap, sent me shivers.

"No. It wasn't a nightmare. It was a dream." He stated, if it was not a nightmare then, why was he so anxious? I could feel it again. His anxiety. I'm starting to feel his strong emotions again. This was a curse between the two of us. The curse of feeling each other's emotions. Our own empathy bond. I don't want him to be sad. That's why whenever I felt he was sad, I was there to make him happy. He does the same for me, whenever I felt lonely, he would be there to make me laugh. I guess having an empathy bond was not so bad at all.

"A dream?" I asked, my fingers still lingering to those silky strands of his hair. He nodded in response but kept quiet. Why? Why was he so silent? I never liked this side of him. Whenever he tells me something, beneath those words were always an explanation. If he tells me that he had a nightmare, he tells me exactly on what was his nightmare. Then, I would assure him in the end that it was only a dream and never will it get real. But now, he's not telling me what kind of dream did he had.

"What did you dream of, Apollo?" By those six words I asked, he suddenly sat up and stared into my eyes as if seeing my soul beneath those starry night orbs of mine. I did not avoid his eyes, his eyes that I couldn't read nor resist. For the first time, I couldn't read his expression. And it was frightening. Apollo is the person that I know the most. But right now, he seems to be a different person in front of me. With those hard blue eyes staring at me.

Everything happened so fast.

He cupped my cheeks and forcefully placed his lips on top of mine. This was the second time we kissed and I felt different. Butterflies coursed down through my stomach. There was that feeling again. The unusual feeling of him kissing me longer than we would, 'than we should'. The feeling I had when I had kissed him first. The feeling that I hope he feels too. But I kept asking myself, did I back down?

No.

I even reciprocated it.

My hands crept up to the mane of his hair, whilst his hands trailed down to my waist. I did not know what I was doing. I am just letting my instincts to flow in. What was happening? Was this the thing that they called adolescence? Why did he kiss me? Why am I not pulling away? Why does a part of me...likes this? I'm a freak. I knew it. Apollo, If you are doing this not because of love then please stop. Don't make me fall for you. Don't make me fall for this forbidden sin of loving you more than I should. But its already too late...I'm sorry. Forgive me, But...

I have fallen for you.

I knew it from the start, I now knew why I kissed him in the first place. I have been blind to my own feelings. Ever since we have been together I was slowly falling for him. I just didn't recognized the feeling at all. I love it when he is acting so overprotective to me, He makes me think like I was special, that I'm the one he should only take care of. I love it when he holds my hand because I knew I'm the only woman that he has hold on to. And I love it when his eyes gaze down to me...It was always full of care.

I felt tears cascade down my cheeks. I know he will feel it too. Those salty water produced from my eyes. But before he could even notice it, I felt another warm droplets of liquid tapping down my cheeks, It was not my tears, that I knew. It was his'. His tears. But Instead of pulling away to wipe those unwanted tears from his eyes, I kissed him back harder than I could. He responded with the same fervor passion. I was crying, He was crying. And both of us are kissing. Letting our feelings and emotions flow. He took things to the next level. Because the next thing I knew, he made my lip bled.

This time, I gasped and both of us pulled away, waking up to reality. I was expecting to see disgust in his eyes because I kissed him back. But for now, I couldn't read him. But my expectations were right: He is crying. Our eyes are just staring at each other. Hoping for an answer. Answer to what? On why am I crying? Why am I crying in the first place? Was it because I knew that my love will never be requited? Was it because that I knew these gestures were only an act of comfort between siblings? Did he kiss me because he needs comfort? Was that the reason why he was crying while our lips are still intact? Were those are all of the reasons why this happened?

Because he just needs comfort?

"Why are you crying?" We both whispered at the same time, taking deep breaths, catching some oxygen. Calming down the heat and passion that I felt. Our position was still the same, My arms locking his nape. His hands placed on my waist. We softly collided our foreheads as we continued to gaze at each other's set of blue orbs. I could feel his warm breath stinging down the wound that he made on my lips. I did not care if he bit it. I am too much preoccupied to the fact that he was crying.

"Apollo, I'm sorry. Please stop this. Let's stop this." I said, As tears started to cloud my vision. If he's not feeling the same, then I say, we should stop this. He has come to comfort me too dearly that I am feeling something beyond my expectations. The feeling of love. If he does not reciprocate my love then it will be better if we separated soon enough and go in our own ways. It will be much easier than that. But why did I see a strike of pain in his eyes when I said those words?

"Why?" He softly asked, avoiding the adoring gaze I am giving to him. I felt my whole world fell. No, This was not my emotions. It is Apollo's. He felt that his whole world fell and disappeared. Was it because of what I said? Why does he not want to stop? But please, do not be sadden. I am not yet finish. Here is what I wanted to tell you:

"Because...The more the gap between us closes, The more I cannot resist to love you more than I should." I confessed, He looked up at me and with no hesitation claimed my lips. His kiss now was different. I felt that he was sucking my lip that was wounded by him. But you know what? The stinging feeling on my lips because of the wound was now gone. I wonder if he healed it. We pulled apart, I was breathless, My fingers consciously trailed to my lips. Lingering the taste of him. I felt that the wound was not in there anymore. My eyes gaped at him.

"It healed..." I exclaimed, a smile forming to my lips. His eyes lit up by my news. We're Gods, maybe we could heal. No, Maybe he's the God of Healing. When I was asleep, when I was knocked down, when he was holding my hand, I felt energy passing to me. Maybe that's why I quickly regained energy when I just woke up. Because he's the one who's healing me and giving me strength! A tickling feeling started to form as his hand made its way to my cheek, He started caressing it and smiled genuinely at me. He's going to tell me something serious-Something important. I just got that feeling.

"Artemis...You're mine." He said and placed his chin on top of my shoulder. I felt that he was at peace as he pillowed my shoulder. I don't know how do I know this but I got a feeling that he closed his eyes when he hugged me closely than before. He was at peace. And I started to feel the same too. I patted his back, I remembered the words he said to me. He claims me as his'. Then, my tears are all useless on flowing because my love is requited. I'm such an idiot, jumping into conclusions that he did not love me the same way I did to him. But that chance was also high and very plausible...But it was also possible that he loves me the same way I have loved him. Though the chances of that are low but now, It happened.

"Do not let anyone get close to you like this. Do not let anyone to touch you like this. Lastly, Don't let anyone kiss you like the way I did. Artemis, I-I love you." He said, you do not know what kind of mixed emotions I am feeling right now by the last three words he said. Was this possible? Falling in love for only a few hours? Seeing your brother in a whole different new person and loving him more than that in just a few hours? Well, Right now, It is possible. And it is happening. Everything was so fast but I am not complaining. At least now, we both know what the other feels for the other. And I say, that we both are harboring the same feelings for each other.

"Apollo...I'm Yours." I said, secretly vowing this to Styx. Hoping that Styx would hear this. I am not afraid to make this oath. Because, I know who I am. And I know I will forever be loyal to him. I will be his' forever. I will love him forever. I will never betray him. My love for him will never dissipate. I will do what he said, Never will I let any other male closer to me like this. Never will I let them reach for my hand lest to touch my skin. Never will I let any other man kiss me like the way he did. I am done with my decision and that decision is him, Apollo.

"I'll never kiss another woman other than you Artemis." He said, starting caressing my soft silky hair. I'll believe in his words. I'll hold onto it. I know he will never betray me. If he's the one who said it then I'll believe him, I'll still make his lie into truth. No, Why am I thinking of him lying? He's a truthful person. He never lied. If this was his promise, I know he will do his best to fulfill it, to complete it. I trust him. I trust him because I love him. He pulled back to meet my gaze, to meet my wandering eyes. He started to lean his head again, gently colliding his forehead to mine.

"Promise me that you're mine." He whispered softly, his breath itching my lips. I smiled at him.

"Yours."

"Yours too."

"Forever."

Then the promise was sealed by another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

**I feel that I'm mixing up my tenses again. Sorry for that. Overusing of some words too...**

**I know it was fast. But in the next chapter we'll see why Apollo did that to Artemis. Why did he kiss her?**

**Now all of you are like: OMG! There are 12 year old twins kissing in here. And I'm like: Hey, they're gods! Let the impossible happen! And besides Apollo and Artemis are in the stage of adolescence, it was a bit natural for us to feel some 'thing' when we are at a stage like this.**

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story! I am really grateful for that. Keep the reviews coming! **

**~cutedivaprincess**


	7. The Leaving

**_Most Forbidden Love_**

_"Hold my hands; Kiss my forehead, Hug me and look in my eyes; maybe today is the last day you can do this."-M.F. Moonzajer_

* * *

Apollo had no intention of telling anybody on what was his dream.

Especially to Artemis.

He hated doing this. Because this was his first time hiding a secret to his twin. He had never done such a deed since he was born. If he had any secrets, the first one to know was always his twin, Artemis. He feels that his sister has the right to know everything. Everything, including his flaws, his sins, his secrets. Everything about him. He feels guilty much more now, that they had just confided to themselves that their feelings for each other weren't just sibling or maternal love.

Apollo's dream, or what he likes to call a nightmare, started inside a dark room. He was inside a very dark room, lying in the white silky sheets of a king-sized bed. In his dream, he felt that his heart was burdened, he felt that it was so heavy. That his heart was shattered. He was on top of a woman, he was kissing that woman who has baby blue eyes. He was kissing her passionately. Apollo admits, the woman was very beautiful and attractive but he felt betrayed with every caress that he gave to the woman.

Because one thing Apollo knew:

Artemis was not that woman.

His mind was racing, why was he kissing another woman in his dream? Why was the woman that he was kissing is not Artemis? At this time, Apollo knew that his feelings for Artemis were more than just a sister. Apollo sworn to only love Artemis on STYX before he slept but then why was he now kissing a woman? Apollo clearly knew it was not Artemis. Due to the bright baby blue eyes that the woman has. And the blonde hair that she has. He kept kissing her passionately but Apollo couldn't stop himself in this dream. It was like he was watching over his old self (Because he noticed that his body physique is for a 21 year old) that he couldn't control.

Then, a banging of his door was heard in the background but still his 21 year old self did not stop doing some malicious things to that woman. He heard a voice, no, a shout of his name. A plead to him. A begging for him to see her. If Apollo could control his own body he will stop on what he was doing and open the door. Because he knew on who was that voice that was calling him from the other side of the door. Her soft, pleading tone for him to stop and talk to her. But Apollo kept wondering if he truly loved Artemis then why does the 21 year old version of himself was not responding to Artemis' pleas and kept consummating with the prostitute in his bed?

_"Apollo please open the door!"_

Apollo couldn't bear this anymore, hearing her pleas to him while in reality he can't do nothing. Why can't he do anything about this situation? But in the dream he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He was crying. How could he still continue what he is doing when he was crying?

_"Apollo please!"_

Apollo wanted to open the door and talk to Artemis, to kiss her and say sorry for not being loyal.

But he couldn't

All he wanted now was for this nightmare to be over.

* * *

He woke up, jolting to his bed. He sat up and breathed heavily. He remembered the cries of his sister. The pleas of her to stop and talk to her. In that nightmare, he felt such an idiot. He wanted to ask, why? Why couldn't he do anything? Why did he keep kissing the woman laid out in front of him? He was disgusted by himself. How could he do that in his dream when he loves someone so dearly? To the one that he vowed to love forever, why did he do that?

Beads of sweat cascaded down his forehead profusely. He wiped it away and turned to see his sister in the other bed. Sleeping. He needed her. Only her. No one will satisfy him the way his sister did. No one can make him feel like this-He knows it. Only his beloved sister. Only her. He stood up from his bed and sneaked up to hers' so that he could cuddle her. His sister was soft as a pillow. He was hoping...Hoping that she wouldn't be awake at such deed that he made. But he was wrong. He felt her stiffened as he locked his arms to her waist. But she did not move for a moment so Apollo thought that maybe she knew he was hugging her from the back but did not bother to ask him why.

But, Gods, he was wrong. A moment later, Artemis shifted from his embrace and sat up at her bed. Her back leaning at the headboard. He had waken her up, Apollo realized and now he's blaming himself from waking up his beautiful, angelic, sleeping, sister. How could he wake up a sleeping angel on cloud nine? As she sat, He then changed his place, he laid his head at the smooth lap of Artemis. And he felt her brushing those thin, slender fingers to his tousled hair. How soothing this action was! He wanted to stay like this forever.

After a moment of silence, She asked if he had a nightmare. Apollo sworn he could have heard his heartbeat stop. He didn't really want to talk about the dream-No, the nightmare, especially to her. If Apollo would pick the last person he could tell that dream of his, it would be Artemis. He felt guilty. But even if it was just a dream, he felt that he was really doing that heinous deed. He really felt that he was betraying his own sister. _But, it was just a dream_, Apollo assured himself.

He told Artemis that it was just a dream. Honestly saying, it was only a dream but a dream he never wanted to repeat in his mind again. He was getting uneasy. And he knew Artemis could feel his own anxiety. One thing about Artemis, she was quite inquisitive at things like that. Was it because of her inquisitiveness or was it because that he always tell her his burden or banes and this was the first time that he couldn't have the strength to tell her his dream? She asked the word 'dream', usually, when Apollo sneaks up to cuddle his sister it was because of his scary nightmares not a mere dream. He nodded his head to her in response.

As she asked on what did he dream of, Apollo knew he couldn't take off this feeling anymore. The tempting deed that the dark were whispering to him. He sat up, his blue eyes boring into Artemis' midnight blue ones. As if seeing everything beneath those eyes, as if seeing her soul. After all, eyes were windows to our soul right? Apollo just stared at her eyes and he already felt lost. Like he was a small star lost in the vast night sky. He did it quickly. He gave in to the temptation that the devils are whispering to him.

He gave in to his dark temptation.

The temptation of claiming those virgin pale lips of her. Placing his rough lips on top of hers. Making it bleed, tasting the sweet ichor that they both share in their veins.

And he did so.

He cupped those gentle cheeks of her and kissed her-truly this time. This was the second time that they both kissed and what Apollo could feel-He couldn't express it in words. As he claimed her lips to be his', He kept remembering the dream that he had. Him, Kissing another woman. It was like a a repeating scene to him. He couldn't stop it, the dream was occupying his mind now as he kissed Artemis. The woman he loves the most. How could he think of that dream when he was here, declaring his love to her? How could he do this? Tears started to form but he didn't care. Slowly, those tears that formed in his eyes rolled down to his tanned cheeks and fell. But at the same time, he tasted some salty tears as their lips were still intact. One thought came to his mind.

_Was Artemis crying too?_

But his questions were suddenly interrupted as he felt Artemis kissing him back, it was like she wanted to mark her lips upon on his. But of course, Apollo did not back down to his sister's challenged, he reciprocated it with the same fervent passion that she was giving to him. Apollo took this as a 'yes' if his feelings for Artemis was requited. After all, If his feelings weren't requited, Wouldn't Artemis have pushed him off her bed already? The kiss was passionate, fervent and perfervid that he couldn't help but make his bite to those sweet lips of hers. She gasped and both of them pulled away. Reality washed over them but not like their first kiss they didn't avoid the meeting of their eyes. They even just let in their instinct to stare at each other's eyes and whisper their wanderings.

It was always a wonder to Apollo, how come they are always in sync? When they both whispered, It was exactly the same words. They were like one mind in two bodies and when they kissed those two bodies ignited and became completed. When she said stop. Apollo felt that his whole world shattered. Why was she asking him to stop this? When even she reciprocated it? Why did she not push him when he kissed her? It would've been easier for him to accept that he was rejected if she have pushed him away when he was kissing her. But, Gods, No! His sister let him have a taste of temptation before saying to stop.

Why?

Why was his sister so cruel?

Then...She told him. The reason. The reason why she wanted to stop this.

Why was his sister so naïve? Can't she see he HAS already FALLEN for her? So he proved it with another kiss to those succulent lips.

They vowed and promised.

**Forever.**

_But sometimes the word 'forever' doesn't really exist._

* * *

"Chase me." She whispered to him, another play at the woods. Artemis was like the Queen of the Wild, Apollo thought. In the Forest, She's fast and keen it's like if you don't have a connection to her you won't really find her. Apollo just concentrates on their bond so that he could find Artemis. She ran away from his grasp and he just continues to chase her. This is one of their plays. One would be chasing the other. They are playing right now, letting them forget the reality because when a game starts between them, it seems the two of them have made a different universe.

But why are they wanting to forget the reality? Why are they playing to escape the reality? Because today is the day. Their mother had informed them. Today, their Father, Zeus, the King of the Gods, will go down at Delos to meet them. At first, this news made the twins ecstatic but as they saw their Mother's gloomy face, all of their happiness faded away. They both suddenly remembered her words. Zeus might only take the two of them and maybe left Leto behind at Delos. They would be separated from their mother. And that thought chilled them.

But they also have another problem. Their mother had warned them of Hera. In case, their Father, Zeus, have favored the two of them. He will bring them up at Olympus. They would live in there and become Great Gods. Which is likely, because Leto was rumored to be a favorite of Zeus too. So the problem was Zeus' wife: Hera. Since Apollo and Artemis are illegitimate children, they are sure that once they step foot at Olympus, Hera will make their lives a living Tartarus. She might torture them, and command them to do things that they do not like and worst...

She might separate them.

Or Let Artemis marry someone since Hera is the Goddess of Marriage.

And that was what Apollo was trying his best to avoid. The thought of Artemis having another man in her embrace made Apollo furious. No. No man would ever have her heart. Only he, Apollo, was the perfect match made by the Fates to be her husband. He will hold on to their vows. He would be hers forever and she would be his forever. And no one would ever separate them. No one would ever them break the promise that they made to each other for from the night three days ago. But thinking about that made Apollo remember his dream. About the girl who have an extravagant beauty. No, Apollo shook his thoughts away. He already have Artemis. And he will never betray her.

He felt two small hands to cover his sight, he smiled. He knew who it was.

"Artemis," He murmured, Artemis took out her hands that were covering his eyes. He turned around to see Artemis pouting her lips at him and crossing her arms. Her eyebrows raising at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, completely oblivious to the growing irritation of his twin. She scoffed at him, playing to be angry at him but she knew she could never ever be angry at him.

"You're supposed to chase me. But you did not even move from your place. Is something wrong?" Artemis asked, Her face features growing softly. Apollo took her hand, she did not protest, She knew Apollo needs to say something. He led her to a tree. They both went up to the highest branch and sat up at the tree, looking at the beautiful view of Delos from atop. Artemis placed her head on top of his shoulder, even when Artemis is older than Apollo, Apollo is still taller than her. Apollo wrapped his shoulder around her.

"Artemis, What do you think will happen to us once we went up to Olympus?" Apollo asked, He just wanted her assurance that the two of them are going to be alright. Because Apollo was doubting on himself, it was like he can't trust himself anymore, With the dream he had clouding on his thoughts. What if he really did that? What if he will hurt Artemis? He can't bear that he will be the one who is going to hurt her in the future. Once again, He pushed away those thoughts, it always comes to him. But maybe he just needed Artemis' words. He just needed to hear her voice of assurance and he will be alright. Maybe.

"I don't know. But I will hold on to our promise." Artemis answered honestly, Apollo nodded. He, too, will hold on to that promise. Both of them will keep it. They will not break that promise as long as they can. Apollo turned to give his sister a kiss in the forehead, a kiss on the tip of her nose and before he gave a chaste kiss to her lips, he whispered.

_"I love you."_

"More than a sister?" Artemis playfully asked and giggled. Oh, how those giggles sent shivers to Apollo. He nodded before he dip his head down to her lips and said.

"Yes, More than that." He answered, and their lips connected into a tender kiss.

_Who would've known that, That kiss could have been the last between them._

Thunder crackled to the grey sky, but there was no rain. It was just cloudy at Delos. But the three, Apollo, Artemis and Leto knew that Zeus would be coming soon. The Mother and the twins waited along the shore, the three of them gazing at the sky and without the mother noticing, her twins' hands clasped. After a few moments, they waited. Then, with a flash of lightning at Delos, a man appeared.

Zeus appeared.

Zeus was a man who emit an aura of authority. The three felt it. He has a gray-white hair that reached up to his shoulders. And a matching grey eyes that looked like it has been old and knew everything. His body has a perfect built structure as all the Gods have. He smiled warmly at the twins but neither the twins knew what to do. He looked at Leto, who just sighed at him and nodded.

"Are they my twins that Poseidon have informed?" Zeus asked, the twins, hearing their Father for the first time was fascinated. His voice sent chills, It was demanding yet beneath those authoritative voice they felt gentleness. Leto nodded at Zeus in answer to his question. She gestured the twins to go meet their Father. The twins did it, with reluctance though. Zeus bent over to have the same height as the twins. He opened his arms as if to welcome the twins. The twins ran and hugged him.

After the sweet reunion, Zeus looked at Leto. Leto knew the look Zeus was giving her. He was going to take the twins up to Olympus. But Leto felt her heart beat raced as Zeus gazed at her with adoration. It was the same eyes that made her engaged in a passionate tryst with Zeus. The eyes that Leto have fell in love. Zeus was searching for her acquiescence to bring the twins up at Olympus but Leto knew that she could not disagree, how could she? When those grey eyes of Zeus are staring at hers.

"Go on, Take them." Leto faked a smile as she swallowed the forming lump at her throat. Apollo and Artemis let go of their Father's hand and raced to Leto. They both hugged her, Leto could not stop her ongoing tears anymore. She knelt and patted her twins head closely. The three of them exchanged their goodbyes and farewells. But the twins promised her they would visit as often as they could. The three could not have broken their embrace if Zeus did not cough up.

"_Now, Go. Be great Gods_." Leto said and wiped her tears, The two went back to Zeus and held his hand. The twins smiled at her, a smile of assurance that they will be alright and that they are doing the right decision. Leto smiled back too.

And with a flash of lightning the three are gone.

* * *

**Sorry for grammatical errors or mistakes. Tenses are a bit confusing.**

**Things...are...getting a bit fast eii? Don't worry...It's alright. Does anyone here reads Percy Jackson and the Olympians? Because, I do. **

**Thanks for the reviews...And yes, I need reviews.**

**~cutedivaprincess**


	8. The Offer

_**Most Forbidden Love**_

_"Mom always liked to say that we hardly ever know the decisions we make that change our lives, mostly because they are little ones. You took this bus instead of that one and ended up meeting your soul mate, that kind of thing. But there was no doubt in my mind that this was one of those life-changing moments."- Rachel Hawkins, Demonglass_

* * *

Olympus is like haven.

It is like a place full of gold and silver. Marble and Granite. Statues and fountains. Fruits and Gardens. All of the most exquisite things that haven't found on Earth are in here. Father was leading Apollo and I to the throne room. He said gifts await us in it. And the fates will also be there to declare what kind of God and Goddess we are going to be. The Fates also called as Moirai are three sisters who make, spins and cuts the thread of life. As I ponder about the fates, I remembered my dream with three women who were spinning a very long thread and saying words to me.

The two gigantic doors automatically opened, as the three of us approached it. The throne room is a long hall with Boulders on each side, A lot of boulders trailing up to the two big thrones in the front, which I assumed were to Father's and Hera's. Luckily, She (Hera) was not here to see us. The throne room have a high ceiling with candlelit chandeliers. However, I took notice of a hearth on the corner side of the hall, Just behind Father's throne. And a woman or a Goddess seemed to be tending it. Making the fire grow and not to be extinguished. The Goddess saw us and smiled at us.

"Zeus, Are those your twins?" She asked, Leaving the Hearth and going to us. We stopped. Being near with that goddess felt like warm, Felt like we're at home. She has yellowish-brown eyes that I could have sworn were the kindest that I've seen. More kind than our mother's. She has curly chocolate-brown hair that reaches up to her chest. She has a skin tone that is not so white yet not so dark. However, It is in the right shade.

"Yes, Apollo, Artemis, Meet Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth." Father said, Mother mentioned her to us. She's the eldest between the siblings of our Father. Making her as our Aunt. She went to my brother and I and cupped our cheeks. Her cheeks were warm. So warm.

"Hello, Apollo, Artemis." She greeted with a kind smile. I even couldn't help but to smile back.

"Hello, Aunt Hestia." Apollo and I synchronized, She chuckled and removed her warm hands that were cupping us. Her eyes trailed somewhere to the back of us. And her eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Moirai." Hestia said, We turned around to see three women. It's the same three women that I saw when I lost my consciousness. My eyes widened. Three women who have cloaks draped over them. You could only see their glowing eyes. The first one on the left have Sapphire Blue eyes twinkling with life, The one who told me who I am. The middle have shining emerald-green eyes, The one who told me my domains. The Third one and the last have ruby-red eyes sparkling with fire, She's the one who cut my thread. And said words that I couldn't decipher the meaning. As I saw her, I remembered what she said.

_"Artemis, mistress of the Sun, The future's chatelain and The loyal lover of the Truth."_

What does she meant by that?

"Letoides." The woman with blue eyes said, What does she meant by '_Letoides_'? But then I just realized that the word was named after our mother. Was she referring to us?

Father walked up to his throne and sat there. Apollo and I remained in the middle where the Fates are in front of us. Hestia went back to the Hearth but I knew she was still watching. Father was gazing at the Fates and us, Watching, And it looks like he was waiting for something. Did I just saw a tingle of excitement in his stormy grey eyes?

"Tell me, Moirai, What are they going to be once they have grown up." Father said, In a very commanding tone. But the Fates did not seem to be insulted by his tone of voice. The Fates just harden their gaze at my brother and I. What are they doing? The Fates eyes glowed bright with its distinctive color. And snapped their head to me all at once. It sent chills to my spine as they stared at me and I became more frightened when they all spoke at the same time, Stating my name.

"Goddess of the Hunt, Wild Animals, Wilderness, Childbirth-" The First woman rambled on my domains. But As the word 'childbirth' echoed throughout the throne room, Gasps stifled and Father cut off the blue-eyed Moirai.

"Wait! Childbirth! We already have Eileithyia for tha-" But before Father could continue what he was saying, The First Moirai cut him off like the way Father did to her. Though, It scared me as her eyes snapped to Father and gave him the deadliest glare that I have ever seen.

"Silence! Artemis helped her mother gave birth to her brother. She stood as a midwife to her brother's birth. Thus, Replacing Eilithyia's work! This title will be given to her" The Fate reasoned out. Eileithyia. The name scorned to my mind. Who is she? Was she the Goddess of Childbirth? Horror struck to my face as I realized what was happening. It was like I am stealing a title of another Goddess. How could this happen? But this is the Fate's will. This is what they intend to do. I could not tamper with my fate. Only them could touch my line of destiny.

Father went silent with the outburst of the First Fate. Looking through it, The Fates place were higher than Father's. They make and weave our fates. Father must have taken note that this was the Fates that he was facing so he backed down and went silent. Then, Gestured them to continue. But instead of the First fate to continue, The second fate was the one who spoke.

"Chastity, Forests, Hills, Archery and the Moon." She said, I saw Father was about to protest again but his eyes struck with a solution. To whatever problem he was worrying about. I saw it in his eyes, He was worried about something but in a flash, He regained composure. The Last Fate whom I remembered to have cut my thread, Looked at me and said.

"Protector of Young Girls, Bringer and Reliever of disease in women. Artemis of the Wildland, Mistress of the animals." She finished, As I looked at myself, My body glowed in a silvery light. I felt great, powerful and free. The feeling of having something locked inside you and the fates just turned out to unlock that chain. Yes, That feeling. All of the eyes at the room were at me. I could see Apollo gaping at the sight of me. How funny does he look now. I took note to see a mirror later so I would have known why all of them are staring at me with awe and adoration.

The Three fates turned to Apollo. He stiffened. Of course, Having three persons who speak your name all at once and stare at you was very creepy and chilling. They started ranting on what God Apollo would be.

"God of light, Archery, Knowledge, Art and the Sun" The first fate recited, As she rambled on it. I remembered the third fate's words: _Mistress of the **Sun**._

"Music, Prophecy, Oracles and Future." The Second Fate recited, Another sentence came to me again: _The **Future**'s Chatelain._

"Healing, Plague, Medicine and the Truth" The Last Fate recited, Reminding me again of what she said through my dream: _The Loyal Lover of the **Truth**_. but what chilled me more is that when I realized to whom she was looking. Not at Apollo like his sisters. At me. And it feels like that she was burning me through those red eyes. Why? Why was she looking at me?

_'Make a wise choice, Artemis.'_

I only knew one thing: She, The Last Fate, Was the one who whispered to my mind. Telepathy. As what my mother calls it. It is communicating through minds, Gods usually use it if they are talking to someone discreetly in the scene. If you want to tell someone or warn someone through their mind. And this Fate just had to send me that message. Why? What choice? What did she mean by that? What choice? A choice to what?

My running thoughts were disrupted as a bright glow of golden shade filled along the room. I looked beside me to see that the light was coming from Apollo. Maybe that is what happened to me. Maybe that is why all the Gods were staring at me awhile ago. I observed him. His skin became more flawless, His eyes just became more attracting, And this time, I feel a power coming from him. He looks like a God now, Heck, We are Gods but now I could feel it. That beside me is a God. Not to mention but he became more handsome too.

"We shall leave. Our work is done." The three fates said at once and disappeared within a blink of the eye. I could have one day wandering these wondrous things. At how amazing Olympus is. At how the Deities do their magic. At everything about being a Goddess.

"It seems you two are powerful." Father said from his throne, Apollo and I turned to face him. He looked at Hestia and she nodded at him. As if a silent conversation just started between them.

"It is time to give you two my gifts." He declared, Apollo and I looked at each other. Gifts? What kind of Gifts?

"I shall seek to it that you two will be Great Gods someday and as for that I give you two each a seat at the Pantheon." A seat at the Pantheon? Become an Olympian? The Olympians were considered as the Highest Gods living at here at Olympus and Father right now is giving my brother and I a seat each. There are twelve thrones for the Olympians. But only half of them were occupied. And now...Father is...I am loss at words but Apollo managed to utter some words.

"P-Pantheon, To be an Olympian?" He asked, Father chuckled and smiled at us.

"Yes. An Olympian." He nodded. He turned his gaze to Apollo.

"Now, Apollo, I must speak to your sister privately. Hestia, Will you escort him outside?" Father turned to Hestia and Hestia nodded. She left her Hearth and went to take Apollo outside. I know he doesn't want me to be alone with Father. His worried eyes says it so. If only he could protest, He would have done that now but this man in front of us is the King of the Gods and in a flash he could smitten someone with his infamous lightning bolt.

"Artemis, Will you come here and sit at my lap?" He asked, Patting his hands to his lap. His voice was enchanting when it is gentle but persuading when he is commanding. I walked hesitantly up to his lap and sat on it. Meeting my Father's adoring gaze on me. But I need to ask.

"Father?" I called, Catching his attention.

"Yes, My Little Doe?" He asked, I could feel myself blushing at the nickname he gave me. I felt that I am the only one that he called him with that nickname.

"What is it?" I asked, I was a bit loss for words. I wanted to ask on why did he called me to be here sitting at his lap but it seems that I only formed around three words. I hope he will understand the real question behind my words. I was asking, Why did you call me up here? Why did you make my brother leave? Why? I was lucky that he understand my three-word question that I'm sure the other won't understand why.

"I wish to grant you six wishes of any kind." He smiled, Six? Six Wishes of any kind?

"Six?" I asked, Still not believing that this is all real. He nodded.

"Yes, Six. Should I give you time to th-" He couldn't finish what he was saying because I cut him off. A little voice spoke at the back of my mind asking if it is alright to cut off the King of the Gods.

"No, no, Father, I already know my six wishes." I said

"Then, Go, Tell me your six wishes." He said, I took a deep breath and started reciting my six wishes.

"I know Apollo and I will be great gods someday but I wish to have many names to set apart from him." He nodded. I continued.

"Second, To be the Phaesporia or Light Bringer." I said, He urged me to continue.

"To have a bow and arrow and to have all my dresses to be up only to my knees. So I could run freely." I said, His eyebrows crooked up a little but still he gestured me to continue. I nodded.

"I wish to have sixty daughters of Okeanos, All nine years of age, to be my choir." I said, These wishes...I hope these wishes will help me to become Great Goddess that I have wished to be. At the back of my mind, I was still thinking about on what is the last wish I would say.

"Also, I wish for twenty Amnisides Nymphs as handmaidens to watch my dogs and bows while I rested." I said, One more wish to go.

This is it.

This is the time.

I have thought for this for a while. Should I do it? Should I wish to stay a virgin? If I did not stay to be a virgin, Hera will have her own way to force me in a loveless marriage with somebody I don't know. Will Apollo accept this decision? What if he misunderstood? I would still love him even if I have made a sacred oath. But what if he jumped into drastic conclusions and thought that I left him or betrayed him? But no...He loves me, He will understand.

I looked up to Father, My mind deliberating if I should ever say my last wish to him.

No, I needed to talk to Apollo first. I needed to know what he will thought of this. It maybe irrelevant but I wanted his acquiescence on this decision that I am making.

"Father I-" Before I could finish my sentence, The doors of the Throne Hall opened.

On the door, There revealed a beautiful goddess who has the eyes of a ferocious tiger. She has a curly chestnut hair that reaches up to her breasts. Coffee brown eyes that held an ounce of hatred beneath on it. Pale porcelain white skin that shines throughout the hall. She is beautiful. Very beautiful. I know who she is. As I looked into her hair and found a golden crown on top of it, I already knew who she is.

Hera.

She walked so fast along the throne room. Her sandals making a noise at every step she made towards here. As she came nearer and nearer I saw the way her eyes infuriated as she met my midnight blue eyes. I know she will never like me. And I expected that this would be her reaction on seeing me. At first, I thought she would sit by her throne since it's beside Father's but she just stood in front of Father wearing a maniac smile as she looked at me. She cupped my cheek and my eyes widened on how cold her thin fingers are.

"I see, This is Artemis. I saw your brother at the front." She said, Gods, Did she do something to Apollo? She shifted her gaze to Father.

"What were you two doing before I came in?" She asked casually.

"I was bestowing her my gifts. I gave her and her brother a seat in the Pantheon." Father said honestly. I saw her lips twitched. As if she was thinking about something. Something evil. Something not good.

"Oh! Gifts! Well, Isn't this the perfect timing? I was planning to give her a welcoming gift too!" She exclaimed with a fake expression of excitement. She returned her gaze back at me again. And I am starting to think that she's not just gazing at me. She's glaring at me. Then, Her voice popped into my mind.

_'I know your relationship with your brother.'_

My eyes widened, Father didn't seem to notice. All he thought that Hera was gazing lovingly like a Mother at me. He didn't notice the growing tension in the air as Hera's eyes never left mine. Her words had me taken aback. She knows my relationship with Apollo? How could she? Was it because that she is the Goddess of Marriage?

_'H-how did you know?' _I asked through my mind, I just now realized that I am having a telepathic conversation with the Queen of the Gods, Hera.

_'That is not important. I have a gift for you.' _Her voice inside my mind was soft, gentle yet menacing and it was like a hidden knife was slowly making its way to my body to kill me.

_ 'What gift?' _I asked. Looking at her sharp eyes.

_'Would you mind if give my son to you?' _She asked. But to me, it was more like a statement than a question. But wait, what did she say? Give? Give her son to me? In what manner? I do not understand.

_'What do you mean?' _I asked. Still oblivious to the meaning of her words.

_'Be tied with one of my sons.' _She answered. For a moment, I felt that my mind shut off. Black. Blank. I do not know what to think. What to feel. What to do. I need him...badly beside me. _Apollo..._

_'No! How could you do this when you know about my relationship with my brother?' _I exclaimed through my mind. But even if there was this silent debate happening inside our minds. Hera and I look as nonchalant as ever in the outside. Father didn't seem to notice this conversation happening. Maybe he just thought that Hera was looking at me so dearly as if I was her daughter.

_'Of course, You still have another choice.' _She said. I knew the other choice that she was talking about.

_'To...Be...a maiden.' _I said.

_'Yes, Artemis deary, Now you have two choices. Either to be wed with one of my sons or be a virgin for the rest of your life?' _She offered. How? How could she be evil like this? Why? What did my brother and I do to deserve this kind of treatment?

_'You can't force me into marrying someone I do not love!' _I shouted. She laughed.

_'Oh, Yes, I can. I am the Queen of the Gods, You, Are just a mere goddess. A disobedience to me is a treason! You are lucky that I have given you two choices if it were the others, I wouldn't give them any choices.' _She said. For the first time in my life, I was locked. Trapped.

Her gaze to me intensified, Father was still oblivious to our silent conversation. It was as if time stopped. Time stopped for me to think. For me to think on which path should I take. Which path? Was there no really other way? Couldn't more and more choices could be seen? I kept thinking hard of any other decision, Any other decision. Just not Hera's. But I lost to her game. She won. I couldn't find any. She trapped me. I lifted my head to Father and announced my decision, The decision I knew I would regret.

_'Please, Let Apollo understand.'_ I prayed and said my final decision.

"Father, My last wish is to remain a virgin. Not knowing any other touch or caress of a man. To never be tainted and become pure for the rest of my life. I wish to take a sacred oath to remain a virgin forever." I said, The inside of me were reckoning with pain. As if my heart just shattered. I managed to blink away some of my tears. I saw the triumphant smirk that Hera is now wearing. I turned my head slightly to her and sent a telepathic message.

_'You won.'_

_'Well, I always win, Now, Get off my husband's lap.'_

I obeyed her. I slowly crawled off the knees of my Father. Father didn't seem to mind though, He looked at my eyes, Eyes full of worry. As if asking if I was sure about this decision. Because he and I knew that we could never change this in the future. Taking a sacred oath, Is taking an oath to a Styx. If we ever broke a promise on Styx, A price is going to be paid. Nobody had ever broken a promise on Styx but they say it is a heavy price to be paid. I nodded at Father. I'd rather remain a virgin to marry a man whom I did not or never will I love. Apollo is the only man at my heart. And I prayed to Gaia, To please, Let him understand this.

"Another virgin goddess. Very well, Are you really sure of this decision?" He asked, I felt Hera's stare boring holes in my body. There is really no way. Hera set this up. I was trapped. Trapped into a game that I will never win. Sorry, Apollo. Sorry. I wanted to cry. But I knew that this is not the right time. Not when in front of an enemy who will take pleasure of the flowing tears from my eyes.

"Yes Father, I am sure of this decision." I said, My voice firm and never wavering. I am sure of my decision even when I know that I will regret it soon.

"Swear on the River Styx to remain a virgin and everything shall be done. I'll announce it to our fellow gods that you will be left untouched and pure and that whoever shall taint your reputation will go under dire circumstances." He said, Hera is now sitting beside him. At her throne. Emitting the same regal atmosphere that Father Zeus emits. Hera nodded her head to me. Encouraging me to say my oath. And I did.

"I swear on the River Styx to remain a virgin for my eternal life. That I should never learn a man's caress and love to me. That I will remain forever pure and innocent. This, I swear to River Styx." I said, Closing my eyes. A thunder occurred in the background. It is done. I cannot undo this anymore. I wanted to run now and go out of this room to meet Apollo, I wanted to explain everything to him. I wanted to say that even if I am a virgin my heart will always be his'.

"It is done, then. Can I take her, Zeus? I wanted to give her a piece of my jewelry." Hera asked, Standing up. Zeus just nodded. She went to me and held my hand. I have no choice but to reciprocate it. Her hands were cold and thin. Both she and I walked out of the throne room. As the doors closed behind us, I saw someone in front of us. Someone that I have been wanting to see awhile ago. And to embrace. He ran to me and hugged me tightly, Hera released her grip to my hand and coughed in front of us.

"Apollo, You should be wary of your actions. Your sister took an oath of chastity and never shall a man touch her. Even you, Her brother." Hera warned, I felt his warm embrace to slightly loosen. He reluctantly let go of my body and as I met his eyes. I saw the pained look. The look that I do not want to see from his eyes. His eyes were asking, Asking me if it was real. I felt Hera placed her hands on top of my shoulder.

"Is it true, Artemis? Did you take an oath of chastity?" He asked, His voice breaking. I felt every pain as he said those words. Hera leaned to my ear and whispered behind my back.

_**"Go, Break your brother's heart."**_

"Y-yes...I took an oath to remain a virgin..." I forcefully cried out. The look in his eyes...I can't bear this...Why? Why does this have to happen? He hung his head low, I couldn't see his eyes. The atmosphere in the hall changed. He then ran away from me.

I ran, following him.

* * *

**Back from the hiatus that I did not announce. If I explained to you on why, well, I could have one chapter explaining why did I not update. I have just one word to say: SCHOOL!**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I really love them. Thanks for the new follows and favorites too!**

**Sorry for the typo error or grammar mistakes. Constructive criticism would help me but please be gentle.**

**Also tell me how you are liking the story so far, was it good? lame? or what?**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	9. The Separation

_**Most Forbidden Love**_

_"'Was it hard?' I ask. 'Letting go?'_

_Not as hard as holding on to something that wasn't real"-Lisa Schroeder._

* * *

_Two hearts fell in love at the same time._

_But it broke with one single line._

_Making everything they felt to shove away._

_Leaving them cold, heartless and felt betrayed._

* * *

Apollo ran away from her.

His mind just couldn't believe on what had happened. His sister, his dear, beloved sister had just sworn her eternal life to turn down the company of men. What had he done wrong? He asked himself. Why did Artemis do that? The promise. The promise of forever to each other have just been broken after three days. Three days.

He ran and ran. Not knowing where his feet could lead himself too. He just can't take the serious gaze from his sister. He just can't take the way she said it to him with like no regrets at all. The seriousness in her face, it provides all of his answers. Answers that she is so sure about this decision that she made. That it was like they don't have a different relationship before. How could this happen? How could she betray him?

He felt betrayed. He made her promise. But she just broke that promise in a mere minute. He shouldn't have left her inside that throne room. But then, what could he do if he stayed there? What if Artemis' decision was already firm that even when he was there, he could not have stop her. He knew she was running after him. Should he listen to her explanation? But, what is there to explain when everything is already clear. Everything is already clear to his eyes: Artemis lied to him. Saying Forever, but what could forever be to him if Artemis left him?

Tears started to clouded his eyes as he ran. He muttered a curse and wiped those tears away. Pain, that was all he could feel. His feet led him to a garden. A garden with a marble fountain in the middle. Green lush grass at his feet. Different flowers and plants that he haven't seen before are presented in front of him. Although the scene was a very breathtaking place he couldn't admire this wondrous garden. He have no time, he couldn't feel any kind of amazement at all. Because all he could feel is the pain that Artemis gave him.

He stopped in his tracks. Tired, exhausted from running. Running away from her. He knew she would catch up to him soon. He could feel her presence getting nearer and nearer by the second. He clutched his hand over to his chest. Such pain, how could he take it away? He shouldn't have love at first. It was dangerous and painful. But he loves Artemis...so much that he couldn't take this decision that she made for her life. He heard footsteps behind him becoming slow. She's here, he thought.

But still, he did not turn to see her. He did not turn to see those midnight blue eyes that are killing him with every seriousness that those eyes hold. He did not want to see her. everything was clouded. Everything was still hazy. He felt two arms wrap around him from his back, he knew that those gentle arms were from her, Artemis. But as much as he wanted to keep her embrace to him, he knew that she couldn't anymore. She have made the decision. And so, she must live with that decision. And he, needs to accept that decision.

With full of pain and regret, he broke the embrace she was giving to him. He took out the hands that were locking him from behind. He knew at the same moment that he begrudgingly pulled away her embrace from him, that he needs to let her go now. Artemis, the woman whom he had first seen when he came out to this world. Artemis, the woman he thought he could live with forever. He did not turn around to see her expression. He did not gave her a glance as he last hold of her smooth arms. Although, it was tempting, very tempting to see her reaction after doing a cold thing to her, still even if the dark whispers for him to turn, he did not turn. Would he see pain to her eyes? No. Why would he ever see a flick of pain from those serious cold eyes?

He hung his head low. His peripheral vision only of the grass beneath him and his feet. He needs to do this. His decision to this matter. His final decision.

No matter how hard it is.

This decision will be the best for them.

"Artemis," He called her name, so smoothly, so tenderly. As if caressing every syllable and letter from her name. It would be the last time he will call her in that way. Maybe the next time they meet, it could be a diplomatic approach between the two of them.

"You're a virgin goddess now. I say, please, we should stop this. Both of us needed to grow and part ways. To be great gods as the fates have destined us to be." He said, unaware of how this is hurting Artemis. The empathy bond that they have? It was gone now. The moment Artemis announced to him that she is a virgin goddess, everything fell apart. His feelings for Artemis, their empathy bond. Even they cannot know now on what each action the other does means. It was like they were unsure. Doubtful of each move and deed. Long ago, they know what every subtle action signifies. A sigh, a stare to each other's eyes. They know what it always show. On what message it portrays. They were always sure.

"Will...we ever get to talk like this again?" Her fragile, broken voice pierced into his ears. He could hear...no, feel the pain from her words. But why would she be in pain when she's the first to let go? Maybe...Just maybe. No. Apollo pushed away those haunting, hopeful thoughts. If he continues to hope, then it was as if continuing the pain.

He understanded what she said meant. Would they ever talk to each other again? Apollo wanted to turn and meet her eyes; to kiss and make those pale pink lips bleed. He wanted to say sorry for everything he said. But he know he cannot do that anymore. It was all too late. Apollo will make sure that this will be the last time they ever talk personally like this. He will do it. He will hurt himself, be a masochist. Avoid her for the rest of his life. Because if he ever talk again to Artemis whose eyes are looking straightly at him...

He might hold her hand and never let go of it again.

"No. Separation will be the best for us. We can't go on depending on each other's lives." He said as he shook his head in disapproval. He started taking a step again away from her. Another step. And another step. He reached a foot away from her. And then a meter. And then a yard. He passed by the large white marble fountain and went to the other side of the garden. He walked and walked and walked. Until he reached the other exit/entrance of this garden. It was a marble archway hole, leading them inside of Olympus' building again.

Artemis never followed him.

He glanced, ever so slightly to his right as he put a hand to the archway's wall. He might have not made an eye contact to her, nor see her whole body from his vision. But he could see her face...Her face full of desperation and tears falling from those twinkling eyes. He turned away, shaking the picture away. The more he remembered that face, the more he wanted to come back to her arms again. But, as he have said, this decision will be the best for both of them. He let out a shaky breath and wiped his one last tear as he walked further away from the garden. He then whispered,

"Farewell, My sister, My only true love."

* * *

A year was important to mortals.

Their lives were limited. Some lived at the age of 80. If the Gods are ever so grateful, some can live up to a century. A day was long to them. And a year was a very memorable experience for them. But have you ever asked the Gods about time? To mortals, Time is Gold. To Immortals, Time is meaningless. They have plenty of time. Their hourglass never emptied its sand. Their sundial never ticked away.

How many years has it been? Since the last time they talked? The last time they ever made skin contact? Apollo did not count up on the years. But he was sure it has been a very long time since that happened. Because now, in that garden again. He sat at the lip of the fountain with a new young god beside him. He told him the story between him and his sister. He never wanted anyone to know about their past but somehow this god found out about...Apollo and Artemis' past. The past that they have never spoken to anyone. And have neither spoken to the others.

This God is beautiful, manly beautiful. Many have fallen for the new young god but maybe it was just because of his parents that made him both good-looking and very attractive. He has lightish pink complexion. Red eyes with the mix of Love and War. Indeed, He is Eros. The God of Love. Eros was different from the way the mortals had portrayed him. A god that shoots love arrows? Yes. He shoots. But a god that has a size of a baby cherubin? No. He is not. He's a tall, lean, man. Chest well-built. And muscles are strong and firm.

Apollo never knew why he had grew fond of this God. Was it because he delights himself in arrows just like him and his sister? No. His arrows are different. Shots not of plaque but of love. He actually disliked him. Love, he realized, was very platonic these days. True love never existed for Gods. All the Gods do were to have sex in the banquets, cheat on their wives/husbands, no one was ever loyal to anyone. Ask him, did he already had a tryst with another woman? Oh Yes he did. A minor goddess seduced him and he was drunk that night. How could he say no to a work of art laying naked before him? But after that, he felt ashamed, and quickly regretted his actions. He just can't do it. He just can't have the power to engage in another sexual activity again after he had spent his first night with a different woman. He felt...like he was betraying his own self.

"You still love her." Eros said, placing a hand on top of his shoulder. An act of sympathy and assurance. Apollo's gaze burned down lowly to the green grasses of the flooring. It has still the same shade of green when he spoke his last words to Artemis.

"I've tried to forget her. She's doing better than me." Apollo stated, he tried. So many times have he ever tried to forget her. To make her existence to his mind as nothing. To make her presence along the solstices meeting to be diminished from his mind. But it was hard, very hard to not notice the glowing skin of hers. Those attractive eyes of her, pulling him like a nail to a magnet. When she looks in a different direction, she never knew, but Apollo was staring at her. She was now a different person. Tall and slender. Curvaceous body. Long Auburn locks. She's matured now. Her age looking like a 22. And she will never grow old now. Stuck in the same body. He, too, matured. Toned and bulky chest. His body, like a work of art. Tousled golden blonde hair. Everything has changed.

"Do you want me to help you forget her?" Eros asked carefully, picking out the right words. Apollo knew what is the intention of Eros. His arrows are magical. Can make you lovestruck to any creäture. Sometimes his arrows held lust. Sometimes Jealousy. Even lead for those whom Eros does not like for its love to be requited. And what Eros offers to him is to have his arrows struck at him. Was it possible? He questioned himself. Already in love to be in love again? Eros was right. He was still in love with Artemis. But was it alright for him to take those 'drugs' when he is also affected by it? His love for Artemis. It was like Eros shot him. It is just that when the time he fell in love with his sister. Eros was still not existing to this world. He wondered, who shot him?

Should he take his arrows?

He should.

Because that is the only way for him to forget her. She had already forgotten about him. To her, she was just only a brother again to her eyes. He had seen it. He had feel it. She was now cold to him. They both passed by along the halls once. Their eyes never met yet he could feel the cold shoulder she gave to him. It was like they never knew each other. Cold-blooded, Emotionless, Unfeeling, Dispassionate. That is what she is now. He heard the mortals describe her. And even he could testimony that the mortals were right. He was feeling the coldness of her, the coldness of the moon. She has changed, just as he is.

And this time, he will forget about her now.

Defiantly.

"Eros, Shoot me your arrows. Over and over again. Until I forget about her."

* * *

**You know, I cried writing this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews lovelies! Spread the love! and Review!**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	10. The Envy

_**Most Forbidden Love**_

_"I envy people that know love. That have someone who takes them as they are."-Jess C. Scott, The Devilin Fey_

* * *

How many years has it been?

How many years has it been since the last time we talked? How many years since I have taste your fruitful lips? How many years has it been since I was in your arms? Tell me, brother, how many years? How many years have I yearned for your love? How many years have I been thirsty for your warmth? I am cold, and you're the only one who could make the ice of my heart to melt. Can't you see that I have been cold because of you? You left me. Without even letting me explain on why I did the things I have done.

It was all too late.

Is that your final decision? I thought...you would've still accepted me even if I turned into a virgin goddess. But I was wrong, I guess. Men were just lustful beasts who craved for a woman's body. And once that woman have given her pearl that she protected so long, the man would left her. Alone. And never to touch again. Why? Why are men never contented with one? Why, brother? Why are you turning like Father? You and Father are the same, I thought Father was a good man. Then, I found out about his infidelities, his betrayal to someone. Now, I would have understand why Hera was so mean, she has the right to be mean. You, my brother, are just in the same league. You betrayed someone...Me. Just as father betrayed step-mother.

Who was that girl? Daphne? Yes. That daughter of Peneus. The River God. Have your standards begotten so low? I am here, brother, a daughter of Zeus, The King of the Gods. Yet you have chased her. Her, Daphne. She does not love you back! Are you so foolishly blind? You chased her yet she runs away. If I were her, I would have let myself to be caught by your arms. Why, Daphne? Why have you made my brother suffer? Oh, I was the one who made him suffer. I was the one who turned you into a tree. Not your Father, Not Pan. I, Artemis, the Goddess of Chastity. She was still chaste, A virgin, Apollo! How could you do this? Chasing a maiden?_ 'Why are you not chasing me?'_

But do you know what infuriated me more? To the fact that she has the same hair that I have. Auburn hair with dark tresses at the edge. Am I not enough for you? I saw her hair, it was the same as mine. I looked into the mirror, and saw that I have just copied the same auburn hairstyle like hers. No! She has the same hair as mine! I did not copy her! Why would I copy her in the first place? I am different than her. Way more different. 'And maybe Apollo likes her because she is different than me.' How could this happen? How could you betray me? I never cheated on you. I never accepted the offer that Hera was giving me at first. To be tied with one of her sons. I did not. I chose to be a virgin because of you. You were the cause of everything that I have done. Wasn't it obvious?

I did not agree to be in conjugal ties with the man that Hera is wishing for me to be united with. Because I know I am already yours. Forever. That was the word right? We both promised that right? But you...You are the first one who broke it. The first one to break our vow. Was everything an illusion back then? I remembered your words, sweet as a honey as I have heard it, it all seemed surreal. And the worst part is that I believed that you are only mine...forever. Mine and mine alone, never to be kissed nor touched by others. Never to be loved by anyone but me. But that is the most bad thing about love. The more you believe, the more your heart will just shatter. Forever is not real. We, Gods, maybe immortal. But we know soon we'll vanish. Soon, we will be nothing.

'If that time came, The time where we, gods, would vanish, my last wish was to kiss you before our existence turned into abyss.'

Sins. I have made so many of them. Sins are the only gods' consideration. I ordered Zephyr to wind up your disc so you could hit the midnight-blue eyed Hyankinthos. I still remember the day where I have asked on Aphrodite's services. I have asked her if Zephyr have loved the man named Hyakinthos whom my brother have also loved too. I saw him, Zephyr, One of the wind chiefs, watching silently as my brother and the good-looking Hyakinthos are together. My instincts were right, Aphrodite have told me that both Zephyr and my brother have love this Hyakinthos. I am jealous. How could this mere mortal deserve your love, Apollo? I am more deserving than him! A mortal. A mortal that I could kill. A mortal that could not last forever. Why love this man who could not live as long as we can? I am here. Forever. Silently watching you by your side.

So I asked Zephyr to kill the man he loves. I know that he, too, was jealous of my brother for he have won the love of Hyakinthos. Zephyr courted Hyakinthos in vain. Hyakinthos chose my brother. Brokenhearted as Zephyr is, I approached him, made a deal with him. I will tell him on when is the next time that Apollo and Hyacinth would play the discus throwing. They seemed to love that sport. And Zephyr and I made sure that, that would be the last time they would ever play that sport. Zephyr blew his wind to the disc that Apollo was throwing and made its direction to Hyakinthos, thus, killing him. My brother wept in sadness. Just like how he have wept for Daphne. He turned Hyankinthos into a flower. A flower acknowledged by the mortals. Just like Daphne who was now a laurel tree. Whose leaves are used to honor him.

This is what you get for loving a mortal, my brother.

Maybe Hera was even better than me. Zeus knows that every time a woman that he had loved became unfortunate of their fate, it was Hera. Zeus knew that the reason was Hera and only Hera. But you, Apollo, do not know that it was me. It was me who made Daphne turn into a tree. It was me who ordered Zephyr to kill your Hyacinth. You do not know, it was a secret. Every time you have loved a mortal, their lives have always end in a tragic way and I am the one who was supposed to be blamed for it. But no one knows, no one knows that it was me who was the cause of their deaths. It was me who was the cause of their misfortune lives. I wanted to stop killing those innocent people that you have just loved. But I am jealous, my brother, can't you see that my love for you have made me do things that I do not wanted from the start. I do not want to kill them, I have never wanted to kill those unlucky mortals but I have loved you too much. Too much that every time I saw a girl with you, I already devise a plan for them to be killed.

Cassandra of Troy, Do you still remember her? The one who rejected your gift? I was the reason why she returned your gift. I visited her the night you gave her the wonderful gift of seeing the future. Again, I am envious of her. She does not deserve that gift. I went to her during the night in her chambers. The deepest of the night where the moon is in the sky instead of the sun. So that you, The God of the Sun, could not see what is happening. Seeing her for the first time personally made my heart ache again. She was beautiful. She has the splitting image of me instead of the color of her eyes. Her face features, the same as mine. Snow-faired skin, Elongated nose, Smooth cheeks and over all she's the mortal version of myself. If only her eyes were like Hyakinthos', She would have been looked a lot like me.

"Cassandra" I called to her, She woke up from her peaceful slumber in the middle of the night. How adoring she was. Maybe that was the reason why my brother have fallen for her. On how gentle and innocent she is. On how adoring and beautiful she is. I am the opposite of her. Cold and ruthless. She is warmth and bright. My heart almost melt at the mere sight of her innocence and naivety. But that was just almost. Still, I am the Goddess of the Hunt. No shred of compassion shall be given to her. Her, who captured my brother's heart. Her, who have made me again a brutal goddess.

"Who are you?" She asked, dazed and still have no sense of reality. She might have even thought that this was going to be a dream the next day she woke up. She sat up from her wide, spacious bed. A nightgown made of a shepherd's wool was covering her milky thin body. The moon from the windows were the only source of light in this dark room. No candle has been lit. Only the moon was giving me enough light to see her. But still even in the dark, her green irises were shining. And her skin just radiated in the moonlight, as if she have just bathed on it.

"You must return my brother's gift to you." I stated, cold and regal. Not heeding to answer her oblivious question. I have come for what I needed to do, not to have a lengthy conversation with her. She do not deserve to know the knowledge of my name. Nor does she deserve my presence and my brother's love. She will only break it in the near future. With her death, sorrow would abide my brother's heart. And I could not bear to see him in a deflowering state again. It might as well be now, than sooner when his love for you were already overflowing from his heart. Love is Pain. How much happiness do you feel when you love someone? That is also the amount of pain you will feel when you lost your love one.

Trust me, I have felt this heart reckoning pain before. I love Apollo too much. Too much that my whole world fell apart when he left me. The Joy that it had brought me when I knew my love for him was requited could be the equivalent of the pain that I felt when he first cheated on our oath. Pain and Love they were always together. Just as Deimos and Phobos (Fear and Terror) and just like Castor and Pollux. That is how I define Love. It is always together with pain. And you, Cassandra, should suffer the same pain Apollo had put me through. Even if you are just a mere mortal who came in between the gods treacherous game of love and jealousy.

"Why?" She asked naively, her voice hoarse from just waking up in twilight . Her twinkling eyes full of serenity mixed with confusion. She does not deserve this, she does not deserve this. Hushed voices kept whispering throughout my mind. She is innocent, very innocent. The dark voices trailed to me. My hands were trembling, Have I gone too soft with this woman's soft, kind expression? I should have just struck my arrow to her effortlessly. It was a mistake on seeing her fully before my eyes. She is making me feel guilt, like it is really wrong. No, what I'm doing is really wrong. But I could never take back the words I have already said. The words already slipped out from my mouth. And there is now way I could swallow it back up.

Once you have started, you can never return.

"Do not question me, mortal, I have given you a command and so you shall follow it! Disobedience is not an option for I could have shot my arrows to you and leave you to bled silently throughout the night!" I shrieked, growing furious and irritable at every moment. I paced throughout the room. My thoughts of guiltiness still hanging above my conscience. I would have calmed myself and talked rationally to her at the next moment she respond to me but what she did next made me more infuriated and let my thoughts of sparing her to lose.

She laughed.

She childishly laughed in front of me! But for a brief moment, I thought on how melodious is her laugh. She tapped her feet to the cold marble floor of her room and stood up to meet my height. She walked carefully, dangerously towards my place. I was frozen. Never have I seen a mortal act so modest and daringly towards a deity in front of them. She faced to me, an almost mirror of my face except for those green eyes. Her right hand went up to caress my unnerving cheek. This wench, has just daringly touched a goddess' body! A holy body touched by a tainted woman! How could she..?

"You are suffering, suffering from love." She said meekly, I slapped her hand away with the back of my palm. Still, she was calm. No sign nervousness nor anxiety is appearing to her stoic face. And that is what just made me hate her more. She is right. I am suffering from love. How could she see my feelings so fast? My deep, darker, intentions? On the other side, this woman amazes me. She has seen right through me. And with her stating my real emotions, just made me crack with anxiety. I am starting to feel uneasy. I thought I would win. But looking through the situation now just made me feel that I am losing. What is this fight for after all? Wasn't it a hopeless fight? A game where I cannot win? I already lost. Eons and eons ago. He already left me yet I am still chasing him.

"Insolence, you wench! You should know where to place those dirty hands of yours! I am a goddess! And you shall only touch me when I permitted you so." I shouted, instead of my expectation for her to twitch those red ruby lips, she crooked up a smile instead, the opposite of my real expectation. A smile full of malice. And it chilled me. How could she smile at her own state? I could kill her in a second. She could die the next day yet it was like she's bringing herself a death wish. Why was she so bold and daring? Why did it seem like nothing could hinder her from saying out her real thoughts about me. Everything that comes to her mind, she just spews it out. With no hesitance or regret at all.

"I know. You are the Goddess Artemis. Artemis of the hunt. The twin sister of Apollo. My lover." She stated. If I wasn't hiding the fact that I am in love with my own brother, I would have slap her obnoxious face right now. But I can't. I can't risk anyone knowing that I, Artemis, A goddess who forsworn men and love, is foolishly in love with her own twin brother. One whom I could never reach again. The one who left me, the one I let go of. Was it my fault that I let him go or was it his fault that he left me? The answers are still unclear and seeing the real answer may not be as possible as it seems to be. Our relationship now were nothing more than our titles. I was just stated to be his twin sister as he is vice versa. Brother and Sister. Simple as that. And never will it be more than that again.

"You love him. Apollo. The reason why you have sought for me only to tell me to return his gift. You are jealous." She said with pride, as she danced around me observing me up and down with those emerald green eyes. Again, I was frozen to my standing. _'She knows. She knows. She knows. She knows.'_ Those two words rang loudly to my ears. To my conscience. How could she know that I have loved him? Am I too obvious for my state? Were my actions to her are clearly stating that I am jealous of her? No. I am not that readable. How could she have read my feelings or even my mind. A mind of a goddess for Gaia's sake!

"H-how did you know?" I asked, stammering at every word I uttered. I just couldn't believed. That a mere mortal have just known my undeniable feelings for my own brother. Forbidden feelings that I have felt to my own twin brother. Feelings that a chastised goddess like me shouldn't have feel. Incest. The word greatly affects me. I am in love with the closest relative that I have. But we are gods, incest was a practical culture to us. A part of our beings. Powerful gods were born from two great siblings. Everything from the start was incest. Ouranos was Gaia's son. Yet her husband. Nyx and Erebus are siblings. Rhea and the name that was not spoken are siblings too producing six powerful gods. And to those six powerful gods, two of them have married and granted the world Ares-The Great War God whose thirst was only quenched by blood. Hebe. The Goddess never gets old. Hephaestus-The Great God of the Forges who works in his cave to give us the most useful weapons we have used for war.

Mother Leto and Father Zeus are cousins. Creating a pair of powerful twin gods.

"The first time Apollo have seen me, he uttered your name."

* * *

"You are silent again, dear sister" Persephone from my back have said as she brushes my hair in front of my vanity. I could have done it myself but she was willing to comb this long flowing hair of mine. I let out a long, deep, breathe. I was thinking of him-again. It was like refreshing my ages-old memories. It has been a long time since that have happened. Eventually, he realized that all his lovers will have a tragic ending. 'As long as I am here' but he never knew that it was me who caused those unwanted endings.

I was in my room up here at Olympus. A room that is full of the color white with some gold outlines and linings. A king-sized bed in the middle with grey blankets and sheets and white pillows too that has the softness of the cloud and the purity of a dove. A vanity table with a chair in front where I am sitting at right now. Large transparent glass windows at the wall and in front of it was a white ceramic table (and a chair) with a porcelain vase on top. And in the vase a lone sunflower dances its body along the reflecting rays of the sun. That has always been my favorite spot of this room. Through that window I could sat at the chair and watch as the sun rises from the thick cloud bringing its glorious luminosity, lighting up the whole world.

Soon, another lavish banquet will be held again up here at Olympus. Parties is what always gods do. Since Dionysus have been acknowledged as an Olympian, The most ecstatic parties never ended up here. He brought a spark to parties. For what seemed so dull awhile ago now looked bright and full of color. Parties have brought us so much entertainment when Dionysus concocts it. He organizes the parties. And he always made sure that it would be thrilling, exciting and one of the parties to be always remembered. The Graces would dance in the front, swaying to the muses' music as their voices blend in so well together making a new variation of songs. Of course, there is him...who plays his golden lyre to support the muses's singing.

"Were you thinking about him again?" Persephone gently asked, brushing the loose ends of my tousled hair from hunting. Yes, I did a little of hunting awhile ago before I went up here at the palace to prepare for this banquet. If only we were not required to be present at all times. I would have declined the invitation to this party. But Dionysus' party are somehow tempting to join in. Because, just as I have said, his parties are the ones that needs to be remembered.

I knew on who is 'him' at the question that Persephone asked. She was the only one whom I have told about my unforgettable past and-experiences back at Delos. Where I first fell in love. with 'him'. Persephone and I were the closest of friends after all, she was just like me. Forced. Both of us were forced to uphold a reputation of chastity for our loved ones. She loves her mother, Demeter, so much that she followed her bidding for her to remain a maiden eternally just like Athena, Hestia and I. I, too, was just like her, forced to be a maiden for him. There were no other choices during at the time where I made my irrevocable decision. I became a virgin goddess-for him.

"Persephone, You know me too much." I sighed, she placed a hand on top of my shoulder and I put my hand on top of it. She stopped brushing my hair and both of us are just looking eye to eye through the reflection of my vanity. After a long, awkward silence, She exhaled deeply and materialized a chair beside me, on there she sat on. Yes, Gods could materialize things out of nowhere. Just using their mind. Imagine it, And it shall be presented.

Her gentle hands took mine and held it ever so softly, she is giving me a comforting act, that is what she was doing. It was effective after all. My lamented thoughts seemed to have brushed away and be replaced with a picture of a lively sunflower glade with the sun up so high. This was her doings. She's keeping my mind preoccupied with flowers that I have taken a like personally. She brought my mind to a different universe. A place where only sunflowers existed not in my room nor in any place at Olympus. She knew I like sunflowers. She said flowers can be calming and soothing so when there is a time I'm sulking she always held my hand and make my mind float away to a different place. Sunflowers are always my favorite. Its yellow, bright, petals and cheery personality. Sunflowers always seem to be so happy and optimistic, Unlike I, who was always sad, silent and forever cold. Sunflowers give me warmth-the warmth that I am aching from him. I took a deep breathe and let it all out. After that I opened my eyes to see Persephone still concentrating on her power to make me smile.

"Persephone, I'm fine. The sunflowers worked again." I smiled, She opened her eyes and the picture in my mind dimished away. She smiled after I said that. She stood up and held her hand out to me, I took it and stood up too.

Together, she and I walked to the banquet.

* * *

**So, How was this chapter? I miss the reviews! Thanks for reviewing for the people who always review!**

**And dear (to a reviewer who said that the end of this story is near) no..you think it's already the end? We're just starting!**

**Oh and in the last chapter, I should have put 'Definitely' not 'Defiantly' Sorry!**

**-cutedivaprincess**


End file.
